


From Eden

by Volde_torte



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Athena, BAMF Harry Potter, Buckle up, Crack and Angst, Harry Potter is Medusa, Harry lives in the COS, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Rape not between Harry and Tom, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, this is going to be a wild ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 27,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volde_torte/pseuds/Volde_torte
Summary: Tom Riddle expects to see a basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. Instead, he meets Medusa.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 404
Kudos: 908





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, just a disclaimer letting you know that I don't own anything Harry Potter.  
>  Also, enjoy!

There was a reason he chose Athena. She was different. She did not see beauty as anything physical. It was an abstract concept to her. She was not renowned for her looks like the other Goddesses were. She was not haunting like Artemis, elegant like Hera, stunning like Aphrodite, or devastating like Persephone. Athena was sharper. However, her presence was still holy.

Athena praised intelligence in all of its forms. It didn't matter to her if you were ostracized amongst others. She was too. Athena was ideal. Clever. Strategic. Audacious. A warrior. Cunning. But, she was a Goddess and not a God. People of Greece often remarked that it was a 'great shame'. She would have been perfect if she were a God. They still worshipped her, but not with the fervor she deserved.

Perhaps he did not care because he knew that cruelty existed among all genders. What was between your legs did not exclude you. The Goddesses were a force to be reckoned with. Persephone was harsher than Hades would ever be. Aphrodite was kind, but she would smite thousands for her loved ones. Demeter starved the Earth for her daughter. Hecate was a necromancer. Athena faced the Gods head-on. He was always a fan of bravery, but it had been snuffed out of him long ago.

He ignored that thought and continued to clean Athena's temple. The cloth moved easily over the marble. There were no stains. There was no sense in cleaning it, but Harry was devoted. He had always been. She took him under her wing and allowed him to stay in this holy site surrounded by her grove of olive trees. He scrubbed and scrubbed until his bones ached and he could see his reflection in the material.

Then he finally adjourned his work and headed into the grove. The grass there was vibrant, alien. It felt nice and cool to his exhausted feet. The olive trees overhead were calming. They were surreal, even though he'd been among them for years. Owls frequently nested in them and snakes cooled themselves in their embrace. They were sacred to the Goddess. The owls flocked to him and affectionately nipped at him, while the snakes chose him for warmth.

Today was different. It was eerie. There was a faint mist in the grove that he had never seen before, and everything was completely silent. There were no owls. There were no snakes. He felt a chill run up his spine. Something wasn't quite right. He steeled himself to deal with intruders. It was part of his job as the caretaker of the temple. He told himself to be brave, except he couldn't. He saw a shadow move behind a tree and it didn't belong to anyone he knew.

"Who are you?" He breathed, "This is the temple of Athena! You aren't welcome-"

"I should have been," a voice growled from somewhere behind him, "But the people decided an olive tree was better than a horse."

Poseidon. He didn't need to turn around to know that. Years ago they'd both been competing for Athens. Poseidon gave the citizens a horse and Athena gave them an olive tree. Ever since then he'd held a grudge that he couldn't quite get rid of. Perhaps he was here to wreak havoc on her temple? With a deep breath, he turned around to face the God and ignored the pounding of his heart. It thumped wildly against his chest. "Olive trees can live for centuries and feed more people than horses," He said in defense of Athena, "I don't think my Goddess would like you being here."

Then Poseidon looked at him. Really looked at him. Dread slowly pooled into Harry's stomach as he recalled the horror stories he heard about Zeus and Poseidon. He tried to run, but it was to no avail. The God's hand shot out and kept its steel grip on his arm so he couldn't escape. His smile was something Harry would never forget. It was cruel. Disgusting. Unholy. "You know," the monster said, "I was just going to flood this place, but I think I've come up with something...better."

He destroyed him and violently desecrated the temple of his beloved Goddess. He left him lying there with nothing. No clothes. No dignity. No safety. All violently torn, as easily as paper. Harry sobbed and for hours the world knew nothing of his story. The marble that was once his home was now cold and harsh.

It was the next day when Athena discovered him. She immediately covered him with her robes and spent hours on the floor stroking his wild, black hair. She didn't ask for an explanation. She wasn't angry at him like he thought she might be. When he tried to apologize she shushed him. When he tried to tell her that he had a moment of weakness she would hear none of it. She said that none of it was his fault and that sometimes the beings you prayed to could be the biggest monsters of all.

After the comforting, she gently took his face in her hands and murmured, "I will do anything for you. Just let me know how I can help."

He laid his head down her lap and stared up at her as he thought. Athena sat there silently as she waited for him to think it through. He focused on her golden skin and dark, wavy hair as he described what he wanted. What he longed for. "I want to feel safe. Like...no one can ever touch me again without my consent. And if they don't want to respect it, I want to destroy them. Instantly. I want them to feel terror. To piss themselves at the thought of me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

That night he was transformed. His smooth, brown skin became covered in flecks of green scales. The pupil of his eyes split down the middle like a viper's. His teeth sharpened and suddenly all of his senses were better. He slowly reached up to touch his hair and reared back in shock when he felt thrashing scales instead of the wild raven's nest he was used to. The snakes that rested there spat out a variety of words at him.

" _Hey_!"

" _Watch it_!"

" _I'll bite_."

" _Warm_."

That night Harry became Medusa.


	2. Enter Tom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom Riddle in this chapter like: https://64.media.tumblr.com/569d62b2544c09e4a5d1ee4d7dc0758e/tumblr_ms4bdqvVQF1s4ij6do1_500.gif

The Malfoy house was obnoxious. Nothing about it was normal. It was a display, a dollhouse. It was meant to portray them as powerful, and Tom supposed it did its job. However, the albino peacocks were really a bit much. They sounded like a person mocking a monkey and strutted among the gardens fearlessly. He wanted to set snakes upon them, but that would sour his relationship with the Malfoy's. The mental image of their corpses being engulfed would have to do.

He was guided around the gardens by Abraxas, who knew every peacock by name. He introduced every single one of them. Every one. Tom didn't bother to listen. He had better things to do than remember their names. Truly, he had better things to do than be here in the first place. However, he hated the orphanage and his position within Slytherin was still uncertain. His classroom successes, politeness, and ability to speak to snakes took him from hated mudblood to Slytherin's poster boy. He never wanted to be just a pretty face, though. He wanted more.

He was here to establish an alliance, a friendship with one of the most powerful families in the wizarding world. He found it hard to believe that Abraxas turned out to be an airhead. He knew insults like the back of his hand, but Tom was one hundred percent sure the boy couldn't function without hair products. The other Malfoys had a similar aesthetic going for them too. The house was marble. The gardens were filled with exotic plants and at the far left there was a stone bench sat under a weeping willow tree. It was picture-perfect.

Towards the right, he noticed a statue of a woman. Technically, three women. One, wearing a pointed crown, faced forwards. The other two-faced left and right behind her. They were all the same woman, however. "Abraxas, what is that statue of?" He questioned.

His companion reluctantly stopped introducing the peacocks and turned his attention towards the statue. Then he smiled, "Oh, that's Hecate. She's often called the Goddess of the crossroads. Apparently, she wards off evil spirits. This statue is just covered with heavy wards. It's been here for decades."

He said that as if it was something casual. Tom wanted to smack him. Hard. His whole life he'd been surrounded by the Catholic church. He had hardly heard of other religions. The topic was banned in the orphanage. Other religions were filled with heathens. Good Christian people would have nothing to do them. Luckily, Tom was not a good Christian.

"So she's a pagan Goddess to muggles?" He quipped.

"Ye- no! My family doesn't pander to filthy muggle beliefs!" Abraxas scoffed, "She's also the Goddess of magic and necromancy. It's perfectly reasonable to have her statue in a pureblood home."

"You sound like you really mean that," Tom muttered and refrained from rolling his eyes. That was his first introduction to Greek mythology. It wouldn't be his last.

* * *

The Slytherin common room was a breath of fresh air. It still catered to all the rich purebloods with its expensive taste in furniture, but it was welcoming. It was consistently dark and had the calming effect of a bedroom. There was an enormous window with a spectacular view. They were underneath the Black lake and through the window, one could see a menagerie. He spent many nights in his younger years staring out of it.

This was his home, or as close to one as it could be. It wasn't just for him. He shared it with numerous other housemates. He could never completely be himself there. He had a role to play, as he did everywhere. He was not just Tom Riddle. He was a prefect. He was someone the younger students looked up to. He was always immaculate. He was in control. He was the leader, and the other students obeyed. Except, even if he was the heir of Slytherin he was still a half-blood. He needed a tighter reign. His summer escapades had helped, but not enough. He needed to open the Chamber of Secrets, and he needed to control the beast within it. That wouldn't be a problem, surely. He had done his homework and there were several theories as to what the monster within it could be.

Goyle suggested it might be a dragon. Thankfully, many of his other Knights ignored the suggestion completely. Salazar would something more subtle. A Herculean dragon with nowhere to fly and inferno breath wasn't his style. Lestrange suggested a naga, but that was very unlikely. They weren't suspected of being overly powerful creatures and it was doubtful they'd be seen as monsters. Lamia was ruled out due to their ravenous hunger for children. They couldn't be reasoned with.

"Then how about a hydra, or maybe a Xiangliu? They're multiple headed snakelike creatures with poisonous blood, and they take orders," Orion Black suggested hesitantly. That could work. It just didn't fit with the evidence. It would have a horrible time moving around Hogwarts from the chamber. All of those heads were likely to get stuck in pipes.

"That could be a possibility," Tom admitted. He scanned his followers for a while before he noticed Abraxas sitting with his hand raised, "Yes Abraxas?"

"How about a basilisk?" The blonde boy blurted out excitedly, "They're just really big snakes with incredibly deadly venom and they can kill with a look! They're said to be subservient to descendants of Slytherin."

Tom blinked once. Twice. He moved his gaze to the window and focused on the fish swimming around. He took a few deep breaths and then purred, "You're just telling me this now because?"

The tone in the room shifted. It became frigid. He could feel the shift in the air. "I-I didn't mean to keep it from you, my Lord. It just slipped my mind-" Abraxas hurriedly said.

Tom whipped his head around and hissed, "See that it doesn't happen again. I can think of many creative ways to see to it that things don't just slip your mind again!" Normally he would have tortured him. He had fought with all of his might to get this position within Slytherin. It wasn't easy. It was a brutal war and could easily be lost at a display of weakness. However, the basilisk was the best idea of what might lurk within the Chamber. That thought alone distracted him and desire coiled in his gut. He could use it to cull the Hogwarts population of all the undeserving. At last, Lord Voldemort would rise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the positive feedback and kudos! I greatly appreciate it <3 I've been squealing like crazy at all of it.


	3. When Harry met Athena

The sun always felt like a blessing. It reminded him that he existed. In the cold, cramped dark of his hole, he didn't seem to. There was no light. He couldn't see a single thing. Sometimes creatures of unknown origin would scatter across his flesh, and he could do nothing. Above him rested a fireplace that was always roaring. It was a symbol of welcome to the weary traveler, of safety, of care. That was a lie. Harry was never welcome here, and would never be. 

Gardening was the closest he felt to feeling wanted. The chore was meant to make him feel lesser because Vernon and Dudley didn't lift a finger in the garden. Vernon worked in the government and Dudley studied under him. It was called democracy in Athens, but Harry never felt like he was represented. He kept the house with Petunia, but she only cleaned her bedroom and made lunch. Harry did everything else and loathed it, except it for the garden. 

He entertained the idea of running away for years. Being outside in the sunshine made the idea seem plausible, but it was nothing more than a dream. He was always under his aunt's hawk-like gaze whenever he left the house. She didn't want him to leave. He used to think it was because she had some lingering affection for him through his mother. She proved it wrong when she threw him outside one night in the chill and pouring rain. It was a miracle he survived. 

Even if he managed to escape, Athens was not a good place for orphans. He didn't know anywhere that was. Frequently children were abandoned in markets and were left to the whims of adults. He was petrified of what might become his fate if he managed to get that far. At least here he knew what to expect. At least here he was released into the garden and he could daydream while he pulled at weeds. 

There were plenty of things to daydream about in Athens. He could think about becoming an important figure in their democracy. He could think about the weather always being sunny. He could think about living in some fancy marble home where he got to sleep on a bed. He could think about his parents still being alive and well. Maybe he wouldn't have wanted that, though. The Dursley's frequently claimed that they were the 'wrong sort' of people. 

This meant that Harry was the 'wrong sort' as well. They tried their best to keep him away from Dudley so he wouldn't infect him. Apparently, Harry was a parasite that managed to kill his mother while in the womb. He wanted to disagree, but what did he know? Aunt Petunia seemed to know everything. She hardly spoke of it to Dudley and Vernon never wanted to hear any of it. She would whisper all of her secrets to Harry before he went to sleep. Her thin, bony frame would hover over his hole. She'd whisper, "Your parents were into the occult. I caught them making sacrifices to Hades once." He could hear her shiver from over him as if speaking the God's name would incur his wrath. Admittedly, Harry never spoke their names aloud unless it was to praise them. He didn't need trouble. 

This was one of those rare days he could drift off a little more while gardening. His aunt was busy making her space look nicer. She was going to invite someone over soon and wanted to show off her possessions. He was to make the garden presentable and then make himself scarce. It was peaceful work until it was interrupted by a woman. 

"Are those olive trees?" Her voice interrupted his steady rhythm of work and he jumped. He slowly turned around and prayed silently to Artemis in hopes that he wouldn't be kidnapped. The woman was tall and intimidating. She had sharp eyes that pierced directly through his soul. 

"Yes," he said weakly, "They are." 

She ignored all senses of politeness and crossed into the Dursley's garden. He was too shocked to try and stop her. She headed to the olive trees and ran her fingers down their bark admiringly. Her firm expression softened as she murmured, "It's still so nice to see them being utilized... Who planted them?" 

Harry cleared his throat, "I did." 

Her expression hardened again. She stepped away from the trees and circled him like a cat cornering their prey. She analyzed him up and down, then stepped forward and took his face in her hands. She moved it from the left to the right and kept her gaze firmly on his eyes. "And how old are you?" She questioned. 

He started to panic. He really hated that question. He took a step back and got himself ready to run, "I'm ten." 

"So you planted these trees by yourself when you were around 5 years old?" 

"Yes." 

The woman stepped back. He expected her to say all those things he'd heard before. _Crybaby. Liar. I don't believe you. The Dursley's are such nice people to have taken you in. Do you know how lucky you are? Stop complaining._ Except he didn't hear those things. She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed deeply, "I can't believe I'm doing this. I literally can't. Come with me. We'll fix this." She held out her hand. 

He didn't dare take it. He shook his head violently, "No! I don't know you! I don't trust you!" He forgot that yelling was a bad idea and attracted the attention of his aunt. He could feel her gaze on the back of his head seconds later. 

The woman nodded her head, "Good. That's great! Don't trust strangers, but I promise I won't hurt you. Okay?" Her voice was tight. Clearly she sensed that Petunia wasn't going to let Harry leave without a fight. 

He stared at her and said, "Okay, but you have to swear it," and held up a pinky. He ignored the feet that were running towards them. The grass behind him was violently shifting as Petunia was shrieking for him to get back inside. 

She grasped his pinky with hers and swore, "I, Athena, swear on the River Styx to never harm Harry Potter." After she said those words, they were gone. He was transported from a garden to a palace made of marble. Harry never stayed in a hole again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I just wanted to let you know that I might not be posting a whole lot of updates. Or, I might be posting a lot of them. It depends I guess. My dog who I had for thirteen years sadly had to be put to sleep today. I'm incredibly upset, but I'm not really sure how I grieve. So I apologize in advance for either scenario. Your continued comments and interest in the story mean a lot, and I'm very thankful for all of you <3.


	4. The Chamber of Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so Tom meets Medusa...

_The air was musty like the area had been closed off from the outside world for a long time. It felt heavy on his skin. It was damp and as he walked forwards he could feel the crunching of bones beneath his feet. It was everything he dreamed it would be. He wished that it was nicer, but he figured that it hadn't been in use for decades. It was probably sparkling once, the iron without rust and the air clean._

_Yet, here he was in the damp long ago carnage of some ancient being's victims. Tom Riddle felt no pity for the dead he walked upon. This was his glory. His destiny. He turned towards the massive statue of his ancestor. This was where he'd cross the threshold. This was his right, his destiny to take as Slytherin's heir. He licked his lips and opened his mouth to speak until he realized he had no idea what to say. There wasn't exactly a textbook on what to say when you got to the Chamber of Secrets._

_He put his face in his hands and mumbled, "Fuck. What do I say? I'm so fucking stupid- C'mon it shouldn't be so fucking hard to say something." He cleared his throat and looked at the statue of his ancestor, "Hello?" Nothing happened. He took a deep breath and refrained from mentally beating himself up again. There was something about that, that screamed 'not good', but he couldn't put his finger on it... He doubted the monster of Slytherin would appreciate it if he started calling it like a dog. He tried again, "Speak to me Slytherin, the greatest of Hogwarts' Four!" It was one of his most dramatic choices, but apparently, the creature loved drama too._

_The mouth of the statue opened and out slid a massive basilisk. As soon as he saw it, he tightly shut his eyes. He knew Goyle's idea of it being a dragon was ridiculous. He could feel the giant snake slithering towards him. It's hot breath collected like morning dew on his skin. "Hello speaker," it hissed, "you are the kin of my master?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Open your eyes. I can't harm you."_

_It took every ounce of will that he had to open them. He was not afraid of many things. Bugs never scared him. He could care less about spiders. He loved snakes. The dark never ceased to be comforting. Heights were fine, he had an impeccable sense of balance. He liked the sight of blood and pain reminded him that he was alive. Death was what got to him. The idea that he could just cease to be...that he could be wiped out haunted his every breath. It's why he was building this legacy, this immortal future._

_However, he also had faith in his destiny. This was meant to be. It was perfect. He opened his eyes and found that he was fine. The basilisk was gigantic and thick. Its skin reminded him of tires. It grinned at him with sharp, venomous teeth. Ooze poured out of its mouth and he couldn't help but smile with it. Lord Voldemort was born._

Then he woke up and groaned. He had been having these dreams every since his little...chat with his Knights. He dreamed about the Chamber and the creature within it. In his mind, it was always a basilisk. It never showed up as anything else. He didn't particularly care what it was as long as it was willing to serve. 

These dreams were beginning to haunt him. They weren't nightmares. He was not afraid and didn't wake up covered in sweat. His heart rhythm was not out of whack. He refused to take dreamless sleep potion, as that was just avoiding the issue. The issue was the Chamber and what lurked within it. His whole existence depended upon it, which was an unnerving thought. He had enough of waiting around. It was time to reveal its wonders. 

He slid out of his bed and crept towards the Common Room. Tom didn't have to worry about being too quiet in Slytherin. No one would dare report him, and even if they tried they'd be silenced. It was mostly devoid of any life, except for Alphard Black who was reclined on a sofa reading a book. He didn't say a word or even glance up as Tom slipped out. He didn't really have to worry about bumping into anyone. He was a Prefect, and almost all of the professors adored him. He also knew the castle like the back of his hand and had always been good at not being caught. 

He made his way into the girl's lavatory without a hitch. He stood in there for a while, just to make sure no one was in before he glanced at the sink and hissed, " _Open_." It did. The sink slid downwards and was covered with a sewer grate, revealing a hole. He squinted at it. His dreams never revealed the method of travel, but he wasn't expecting a tube. " _Stairs_?" he questioned. Nothing. " _Fuck_." Tom Riddle pulled himself together and slowly slid down the piping. The whole time he kept himself as firmly flat as he could and tried to pretend he didn't enjoy the sensation of sliding down something rather quickly. Then unfortunately he fell on his face. 

He quickly leapt up and began frantically wiping at his face to make sure it wasn't too much of a mess. This is hardly how he expected any of this to go. In the dreams he was immaculate, but now he had a wet face and messy curls that flopped in front of his eyes. Hopefully, the creature wouldn't notice... He had to say open one more time to what appeared to be a seven fingered hand made out of snakes. The door opened and he awkwardly clambered inside. 

The first thing that he noticed was that it wasn't like his dream at all. The air was actually incredibly clean. There were no bones crushing beneath his feet. It wasn't practically empty, either. There was no giant statue of Slytherin, but there were several statues. They were all made of stone and incredibly detailed. He stepped forward to examine them. He'd never seen anything like them before. He knew that some muggles worked wonders with their materials and could create high-quality work, but nothing compared to this level of specificity. He could see their pores, eyelashes, and little hairs on their faces. All of their expressions were captured perfectly. There were ones of horror, anger, neutrality, and even awe. 

Then he saw something horrifying. Somewhere in the garden of statues was one of a giant snake that looked like the basilisk in his dreams. It was reared up and looked as if it was ready to strike, but instead, it had been frozen in time. He slowly ran his fingers over it and could feel every scale in the stonework. A slight shiver ran down his spine. He started to feel as if he was being watched. He cleared his throat and hissed, " _Speak to me Slytherin, the greatest of Hogwarts' Four!_ " 

Hands quickly came up from behind him and covered his eyes. Then a voice hissed, _"I'm afraid Salazar has been dead for a long time now. You won't find him here. There's just me and all of my friends_." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all of your kind words about the passing of my dog. It means a lot to know that even if I don't know any of you that I'm not alone. It's a comforting thought. I'm starting my fall semester at uni tomorrow, or I guess today since it's midnight where I am. So I'm not sure how updates will be honestly. I'm kind of mixing grief with humor and work and writing. It's been an interesting time. I love reading all of your comments and respond to them all <3! Thank you all so much for your interest :)


	5. The Sisterhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter exists because Aphrodite deserves so much more than being known as a shallow sex symbol.

This palace was not what he expected from Athena. He expected a quiet, forest surrounded temple. This was entirely different. Behind him, the ocean roared and crashed against the cliffs. The ground underneath his feet was unlike anything he'd felt before. He had heard of rock and sand, but nothing could describe it adequately. Harry quickly found the sand irritating. He grimaced. 

Athena noticed and said, "If you come here frequently you'll get used to it. It has its comforts." Then he was drawn back into the excitement and wonder of it all. He had been whisked away by this Goddess from his awful prison of a home. It was surreal. Was this just his life now? He didn't understand how Athena didn't look shaken up at all. She walked forward into the gigantic temple with an easy grace. She had quite literally kidnapped him and not a hair was out of place. 

He didn't want to be left behind, so he quickly hurried behind her. This temple was huge, with all kinds of things Harry didn't recognize. Athena explained them to him calmly. The small, green and pink trees were myrtles. The birds swimming in a deep pool of water were swans. Mirrors lined the hallowed halls. He felt dirty here, exposed. Athena just smiled at him reassuringly before calling out, "Hey Aphrodite, I've got a situation!" 

Harry heard her before he saw her. Her voice was tempting. It sounded like the leftovers the Dursley's would leave behind. It sounded like toys Dudley would abandon. It sounded like his aunt standing in front of a cliff and Harry's hands slowly moving towards her back... "Oh? Is my little Athena in love?" Aphrodite cooed. 

The Goddess of love stepped out from behind a marble pillar. He gasped and stared at her in awe. He couldn't help it. She looked exactly like the memories he had of his mother. She was pale, with fierce red hair. Her eyes were a deep shade of evergreen that sparkled with mirth. He completely ignored the arguing that ensued between the two Goddesses. Athena said something about 'I'll only have one love'. Aphrodite replied, but he couldn't quite hear it. He was in a trance. 

He stepped forward. She still wasn't close enough. He kept walking forwards until he tripped over the ledge of the pool and fell in. Luckily, he could swim. He pushed up from the bottom and frantically spit out water. Athena watched in amusement, the swans hissed at him angrily, and Aphrodite stared at him in concern. The illusion was suddenly broken. He didn't see his mom anymore. 

Aphrodite was a small, ethereal looking woman with sea-green eyes. She had no pores or imperfections. It was almost unsettling how inhuman she looked. She leaned over and held out her hand. He took it and she gently pulled him out of the pool. She fretted over him like a mother hen. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I should have been paying more attention," She frowned and started summoning cloths for him to try off with. She wrapped all of them around him so tight he almost felt like he couldn't breathe. He sent a pleading look to Athena, who merely winked back. 

The Goddess of wisdom then spoke, "So now you can see why I sought you out. I have... _commandeered_ a boy and seek assistance. You're the first person I thought of who could help me." 

The shift in the air was palpable. In one minute it transformed from an anxious storm to one of intense quiet. Too intense. He slowly glanced at Aphrodite's face only to stare in horror as her eyes started to tear up. She released her grip on Harry and quickly began wiping her eyes with her hands. "I'd love to help," she whispered. When Aphrodite collected herself she and Athena went outside to talk. Her son, Eros, was told to keep him company.

Eros was younger than he was. Maybe five. Maybe six. He looked a lot like his mother, but colder. His eyes were distrusting, skeptical. The biggest difference though were his wings. They were hugged against his chest like a huge safety blanket. Harry could understand. He hated meeting strangers too. He slowly sat down on the marble floor to show the boy that he wasn't a threat. 

It took a while, but eventually, the winged child slowly unfurled his wings. He walked over to Harry and murmured, "So...did you really fall into the pool?" Harry smiled sheepishly in response which caused the curly-haired child to break into hysterical giggles. It was the first time he had made anyone laugh...

* * *

  
Athena repeated what she had experienced to Aphrodite. She had reacted rashly, which she wasn't known for. She was supposed to be the wise one. The one who always knew what to do. Yet, she had seen this child with a perfectly grown olive tree. Harry had clearly been abused by them. It wasn't hard to tell the signs, and even then she was a genius. It wasn't like she hadn't witnessed abuse before. She was birthed from the head of her father instead of her mother because he swallowed her. Hephaestus was tossed off of the side of a cliff. Dionysus was humiliated. Ares was constantly torn between mother and father. Those were only bits and pieces. Something in her just snapped at that moment.

"It's because you saw yourself in him," Aphrodite spoke while calmly holding her gaze, "He loves your olive trees. He is intelligent, but dissuaded from it. He is starved of the family life he should have had, just like you were. He is distrustful, like you. He was told lies of his parentage, like you. I understand why you did i. I did the same thing. I was born of the sea with no parents to speak of. I was abandoned from day one. Eros had been abandoned too. I assumed his parents didn't want a son with wings." 

Athena sighed and pressed her hand to her forehead. She stared at the ground and focused on the tiny grains of sand blowing away with the breeze, "What do I do?" 

Aphrodite replied, "Your best. There's nothing else you can do. He will be distrustful and that's okay. He might not ever love you and that's okay. Do not expect anything in return. Protect, hold, comfort, provide, guide. Love is suffering and agony, but it is the best kind you will ever experience." And this reminded Athena that Aphrodite was one of the strongest Goddesses to ever exist. She may be tiny and she may be the Goddess of love, but she was also worshipped as Goddess of war. That was for a reason. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is supposed to kind of be like a personal love letter to Aphrodite while also functioning as a piece of this story. Aphrodite has always been one of my favorite Goddesses honestly. This chapter is also meant to symbolize a good friendship between women, because that should also be portrayed more often. Also I've barely started college again and it's already hectic. RIP.


	6. Medusa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the moment you've all been waiting for!

This had never happened to him before. Tom Riddle accounted for everything. He always had a plan, some sort of idea to draw upon. He had nothing for this particular situation. He expected a beast but was greeted by a stranger. One with their own whims and ideas. He expected a servant, willing to obey his every command as if it were the word of God. He was no longer God and his fate rested in the cold hands of his captor. Or captors.

He had only heard one voice, but it didn’t account for all the noise in the background. There was a faint hissing that sounded like it came from dozens of snakes. Snakes he could work with. They had always found him whenever he was lonely. They never failed to obey him. He began to open his mouth, but shut it when the stranger began to speak, “Don’t bother speaking to them. They won’t listen to you. They never belonged to Slytherin or his kin, and they never will.”

He had to think of something. Fast. He stayed still and appeared to relax in the man’s grasp. He relaxed his shoulders and closed his eyes voluntarily. “Is this Slytherin’s Chamber?” Tom questioned. He was relieved that he had always been an excellent actor and liar. It always came in handy, but now it was potentially lifesaving. 

“It was,” he responded. The stranger was still tense. He needed to keep asking questions, distract him. 

“What happened to him?” He asked casually, appearing to be only mildly curious. In all actuality, he was desperately hoping his ancestor wasn’t among the various stone figures. He would be a fool to think they were just art and not something to do with this mysterious stranger. He slowly reached his hand in his pocket and began stroking his fingers across the familiar wood of his yew wand. It felt warm to the touch, a comforting reminder that it was there and he was okay. He was okay when he had magic. Even without it, he could do some damage.

“What happens to most people,” the man’s hands loosened their grip around his eyes, “He died. He was a fortunate man that managed to die at an old age due to a long-held sickness.” Tom wasn’t sure if he believed him, but he didn’t see Slytherin among the menagerie they were surrounded by.

This was so unlike him. Tom Riddle was not a Gryffindor. He did not take risks. He was not brave. He stuck to the shadows and waited to strike, a classic Slytherin. But he was also two other things: prideful and afraid of death. So he did something reckless because he was not going to go easily and he was not going to be pinned like a dog. He forced himself out of the other’s grip and whirled around to get a look at the stranger. He held his wand up against the stranger’s throat and dug it in harshly until he heard a choking sound.

Then, and only then, did he bother looking at the figure. He released the pressure of his wand involuntarily. He had never heard of anything like this before, let alone seen it. The man, no the being was shorter than he was. He had dark skin that was covered in patches of glittering green scales. He wore white robes that shimmered with gold accents, and atop his head rested a crown that looked like the sun. The crown jutted out into seven spikes and covered his eyes. His hair was made of writhing, furious snakes that were currently hissing various things at him.

" _Foolish mistake_!" 

" _One more move and I'll rip you to shreds_!" 

" _Why is he so dirty?_ " 

" _Interesting move...what will you do now master_?"

" _KILL HIM- KILL HIM!_ " 

".. _.I mean yeah, but he's kind of cute though_..." 

All of them speaking at once was overwhelming. The man felt that way too. He snapped, " _Silence_!" The snakes hushed and he felt all of their gazes fall onto him. It burned. He was used to being the center of attention, the one that everyone looked to. Just not like this. He didn't appear to be threatened by the wand at all. His stance remained casual and he said, "Make your next move carefully, little mortal. Your little stick doesn't intimidate me."

Of course, it fucking didn't. He lowered it, but he didn't put it away. He took a cautious step backward and flinched slightly when he hit a statue. He didn't turn around to look who or what he had bumped into. "Who are you?" He questioned. 

The man smiled, "Names are a good place to start. I am Medusa." 

Medusa. He had heard that name before, only in passing. The mudblood he'd heard speaking about it before mentioned it was a myth. It didn't seem like one now. He had said that Medusa was a woman who had been taken advantage of by Poseidon in Athena's temple. In anger of the desecration to her haven, Athena turned her into a horrific monster doomed to turn everyone to stone. Except the being standing in front of him was a man. 

Tom was aware it was a foolish thought, but he was curious. Curiosity killed the cat indeed, but satisfaction brought it back. And after all, knowledge was power... Just in case something were to go wrong, he backed up a few paces. So he said, "Forgive me for saying this, but I heard that Medusa was a woman." 

He could feel the anger burning instantly. The snakes were back to their furious shrieking. They all appeared to be saying _'liar'_. Medusa found him despite the crown. He was in front of Tom within seconds. He spat, "I have always been a fucking man and I am not a cautionary tale to women being in the wrong place at the wrong time. There is no such thing. There's only shitty fucking people and Gods with no consequences. I am not a tragedy. I am a fucking survivor." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case anyone is curious as to what Medusa (Harry) is wearing, it's based on the Dark Sun Gwyndolin's outfit from Dark Souls. I recently started playing that game with my boyfriend and I fell in love with their outfit. This is a fan-made image I found of them: https://64.media.tumblr.com/97e252cc540649c694a6f837430b8d96/tumblr_o4l0q6ACWF1rkgvzro1_1280.jpg


	7. Athena and Luna Lovegood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Luna Lovegood!

When they finally left Aphrodite's temple it was dark. The sun had completely left the sky and the moon hung directly over her shining white haven. Aphrodite stood at the entrance and waved them goodbye with one hand as she cradled an asleep Eros in the other. Harry was almost sad to leave. Aphrodite was motherly and teasing and Eros grew grumpier as the sun lowered over the horizon. However, he refused to leave Harry's side and that felt special. He was touched by the young God's neediness. 

However, he didn't feel too bad about leaving. Athena promised him that he could visit as often as he wanted, and she said that her temple didn't have sand. That was a blessing to Harry. He hated the feeling of it against his skin and how it never seemed to leave. Athena held out her hand and Harry grabbed it. He understood that was how the Goddess traveled long distances quickly. It was still like a whirlwind to him. A sudden channel of an ocean breeze sweeping and surrounding them. Then as suddenly as it started, it stopped. Then they were no longer by the ocean and stood in a grove of olive trees instead. 

This is what he expected from Athena. Tall, sturdy trees encompassed them. Athena glowed among them like a firefly in the dark. Owls gently cooed from their nests and snakes slithered down from their branches to see what was going on. "Hello my darlings," she said while looking around to make sure to include each animal, "This is Harry. He'll be in my care until he no longer wishes to be." 

All of their eyes fell to him. It was intimidating and he could feel his cheeks burn exactly like they did in the summer. He waved at them and said, "Hello I'm Harry...um it's nice to meet you all." There was a long, pregnant silence and then the owls hooted and the snakes hissed in response. Athena said it was their way of saying hello. He felt welcomed here, like he belonged somewhere. 

He didn't let go of her hand as she led him through the trees to her temple. Her temple was much taller than Aphrodite's. A few stairs were leading up to the glorious marble and she patiently waited for him to climb ahead of her as she followed along. The ground floor of the temple was basic, but it was marvelous. There were plenty of altars with offerings stacked on top of them. Athena gently squeezed his hand and then let go of it as she stepped forwards and took off her golden helmet. She laid it down on a statue of herself. He couldn't help but stare at her in wonder. 

Athena was gorgeous in ways he had never really heard described before. She was tall. Taller than most men he had seen. She was not thin or homely, she had broad shoulders and powerful legs. Her skin was a golden shade he couldn't recall seeing on anyone else and her eyes reminded him of a raging storm. She was beautiful, and yet she was also terrifying. Harry stepped in front of her and fell to his knees. He bowed his head. She knelt down and gently lifted his chin with a finger, "You need not do that. You belong here with me now, and there is no bowing in this household. Stand." 

So he stood and took her hand when she offered it again. She led him up the spiraling staircase to the second level of her temple. This was a more calm room. It had cut out marble windows, a desk with a menagerie of tomes, and a lavish bed. The Goddess let go of his hand and then gestured to the bed, "Go ahead. Rest." 

Harry stared at the large, stone bed that was covered in blankets and pillows. He shook his head, "I can't sleep on that. It's yours. I can sleep somewhere else." 

Athena didn't take no for an answer. She merely pointed at the bed again as she settled herself at the desk, "You will rest for now. You have had a long day. Do not worry about me. I have fallen asleep at this desk many times, and I will continue to fall asleep at it for several more." 

So he crawled into the bed and marveled at the feeling of being tucked into something for the first time. It was glorious, like trying to fall asleep on a cloud. Except it was much safer. He relaxed into the embrace of the cushions and murmured, "Goodnight..."   
"Goodnight Harry." 

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Harry had started living at the temple of Athena. He had learned many things since then. He learned that the top floor of her temple was a library. He learned that Athena often spent time away, but was making an exception to make sure he acclimated well. He learned that she could get lost in books so deeply that if you disturbed her, she'd scream in shock. He learned that the hard way and they had spent a few minutes screaming at each other. Now he did his best to knock, or solve the problem on his own when she was reading.

He learned that the owls were friendly and it would take the snakes a little longer to warm up to him. The owls would bring him things. Little trinkets, thread, book pages, and precious metals. They would land on his shoulders and hoot quietly. The snakes simply didn't bother him, but they reported his struggles to Athena. Once, he had gotten stuck in a deep hole. The snakes had found him and some stayed in the pit with him, while the others fetched his Goddess. 

After the third week, Athena was confident enough to leave him on his own for a while. He spent a lot of time studying in the library, cleaning her hallowed halls, and tending to the grove. When he had free time he either visited Aphrodite and Eros, or he explored. When he went exploring he always made sure to take an owl and a snake with him, due to the insistence of Athena. The snake was for protection and the owl was for getting her. She had made sure to drill that into his brain. 

So now he was exploring with an owl he named Hedwig on his shoulder, and a snake he named Charis curled around his arm. He'd combed through the surrounding fields and woods with ease. Now he decided to brave the rockier terrain. Hedwig hooted worriedly, while Charis seemed relaxed. Harry did his best to focus on Charis's reaction to the new terrain, rather than Hedwig's. 

He came upon a lake. A deep, dark lake. He took a step backward. Charis began to hiss just a smooth, blonde head popped out of the black water. Harry stared in shock as he looked back at a girl who looked somewhat like a ghost in appearance. Her hair was pale, her skin was white, her eyes were an icy blue, and her mouth was slightly agape as she stared at him. He was a little freaked out. Okay, a lot freaked out. He started backing away much quicker. 

The girl surged up out of the water and Harry quickly noticed that she wasn't wearing anything. Which only freaked him out more. Sure, her incredibly long hair covered everything, but he had grown up hearing that he shouldn't see people naked. Ever. The girl exclaimed, "Wait, please! Please stay! No one has come to see me in so long." Harry cautiously stopped backing away and slowly took another step towards her. She slowly sunk back into the water until all he could see was her face, "Thank you..." 

"...Do you live here?" He questioned bluntly. Hedwig hooted at him loudly and Charis seemed to sigh. 

The girl wasn't offended. She only laughed, "Yes I do. This lake is my home. I'm a nymph, specifically a Limnad. We live in freshwater lakes. I'm guessing you don't live in the woods?" 

"No I don't," he responded and slowly began to relax. He walked closer and closer until he came to the edge of her lake. Then he sat down, "I live at the temple of Athena." 

The nymph smiled, "Athena has been good to my kind. Do you serve her?" 

"Yes and no. I am not a servant, but I care for her temple," he responded. 

"What's your name?" 

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter. What's yours?" 

She smiled dreamily and stroked the water with her index finger, "I'm Luna Lovegood. It's nice to meet you, Harry." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thank you all for the spectacular support in the form of kudos, bookmarks, views, and of course comments. I live for your comments and I'll try and respond to every single one of them. They inspire me to write more and it thrills me to know that you're enjoying this as much as I am. I love you all and hope you have a wonderful day/night!


	8. Monster

Tom recognized it hadn’t been the best approach, but in all fairness, it wasn’t an easy topic to embrace. He had a silver tongue, but this situation somehow corroded metal. There was not an easy way to ask someone why they weren’t a woman. There was not an easy way to ask what happened. There was not an easy way to ask why the myths and legends lied. There was always the option of not asking, but he had never been that kind of person. Tom did not just “allow things to be”. He dissected everything, meticulously or not.

Medusa sensed that. He took a deep breath and the snakes appeared to calm. “I am sure you have many preconceived ideas about me and how I came to be like this. I will allow you to ask, but you must answer my questions. Does that sound like a good deal, little mortal?”

It sounded acceptable, but it wasn’t a good deal to Tom. He knew people could lie. He did often enough and was skilled in the art. He also detested answering things about himself. “How will I know you’re telling the truth?” Tom quipped.

Medusa shrugged, the great white robes swept the floor as he did so. “You won’t know,” He said, “You’ll just have to trust me.”

“I don’t trust you,” Tom stated bluntly.

“I don’t trust you either, but I will not swear an oath for you. _You_ are the one who entered my domain. _You_ are the one who offended me. I owe you nothing,” Medusa purred.

And indeed Tom didn’t. However, he didn’t owe Medusa a thing either. How was he to know that his ancestor’s secret chamber belonged to some ancient creature? How was he to know what to say to the being? Not to mention, he wasn’t the only offended one. This was supposed to his haven. This was supposed to be the death of Tom and the birth of Voldemort. This was supposed to be the unleashing of his immortality, but instead, he was called a mortal by this man. He was being frequently reminded of his closeness to death. 

“That’s fair,” Tom replied. He thought as he stared back at the man. “But I don’t owe you the truth either. I was coming for my inheritance, and I defended myself. I was also unaware of your...situation.”

“My situation?” Medusa questioned slowly. For a few aneurism inducing seconds, he thought he infuriated him again. Instead, he began laughing, which was deafened by the hissing laughter of the snakes. Tom stared in shock as Medusa cackled. He could see tears run down the man's cheeks. The being coughed to get control of his emotions again before he chuckled, “I believe that might be the most nonchalant way of describing this that I’ve heard, and I’ve been alive for a long time. It’s better than it being referred to as a condition. There is no cure because there is no disease.”

How the being in front of him could be seen as a sickness was beyond Tom. When he looked upon the golden light of Medusa, he saw radiance. This was a man of ebony and emerald, cloaked in gold and crowned with snakes. This was a man of wealth and power, like Abraxas without the obliviousness. And this wasn’t a man at all, but an immortal. “I can’t conceive sickness from your appearance,” Tom stated, “but I’ve never been afraid of snakes.”

“It’s not just the snakes. It’s the poison. It’s the youth and the undying. It’s the danger, the ultimate death that rests like a slumbering beast in my gaze. Perhaps you aren’t afraid of snakes, but are you afraid of death?” Medusa questioned.

Yes. He feared it above all other things. Nothing compared to it. Everything he’d ever been afraid of paled in comparison to the end of mortality. He steeled himself and answered, “No. I am not.” Tom never promised to tell the truth.

The snakes began their assessment immediately, “ _I think he blinked. That means he’s lying right_?”

“ _But what if he’s not_?”

“ _If he’s not smiling then he’s not lying._ ”

“ _...Some are better at lying than others. Honestly, the idiots I put up with._ ”

Medusa smiled. There was nothing warm in the flash of teeth. It felt more like a threat, “I could find out the truth for myself. I could take off this crown and have you join my garden, or it could be much slower. I could poison you. I could stab you. I could strangle you slowly, or perhaps drown you in these waters. I am not that cruel, however. I won’t kill you to find out the truth.”

Tom didn't know what to think. At the suggestion, he felt a tightening around his throat. It felt like someone with cold, clammy hands was slowly strangling him. His air supply was limited. He had to remind himself that no one was strangling him. The crown was still on Medusa. He didn't make a move to take it off. This didn't mean that he wouldn't reach for it soon. 

He wasn't sure what to believe either. He had heard that Medusa was a monster. Medusa was made of burning hatred. Medusa was conceived of rape and born from Athena's ire. Medusa was stone cold and vengeful. Medusa was a murderer. Medusa was a demon. Even if this was true, Tom didn't necessarily mind. He had been called a demon ever since his birth. A parasite ripping his mother's body apart in labor. He had been demonized, but he was also cruel. 

This man, this version of Medusa did not seem like a thing born of hatred. "You chose to become this. Didn't you?" He questioned, "You weren't forced into becoming Medusa. You chose it." 

Medusa lovingly stroked the snakes that were settled down. He nodded, "I shed my skin for scales, my humanity for monster. I have no regrets." If there was anyone who understood, it was Tom Riddle. He too was looking to shed his skin. He too would trade humanity for monster. He had never been afraid of what might lurk underneath his bed, he welcomed it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your continued comments! I love them so much and they inspire me to keep writing! I hope you all have a great day/night! Stay safe!


	9. Ares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter Ares.

Immediately after, he did not know what to feel. How to feel. He felt nothing. He believed it was because he felt everything earlier. Sadness, anger, betrayal, and shame. Now he laid there and stayed silent. The snakes were quiet. They did not say a word. Harry imagined it would be odd to suddenly find yourself attached to a head. He wasn't ready to ask them about it. He wasn't ready to talk about it.

He'd been laying in that same position for a day and a night. He breathed gently and Athena breathed beside him. Finally, he said, "I think I need to sleep." 

"Okay. Do you want to sleep in your bed?" 

"No," Harry said, "That's not my bed anymore. I...loved this place once. I don't think I can anymore. I don't want to rest here ever again." He didn't want to tell her. He didn't want to tell her that her temple became his torture. It had been a safe place, once. Harry used to feel like nothing could touch him in the marble halls. Now, it was the last place he wanted to be. 

He could tell it hurt her. He wished it had been different. Gods, he wished it had been different. But he couldn't help Poseidon's actions or the place he wrecked. Athena swallowed, "Of course. Where do you want to rest?" 

He glanced at her. Her hands were in fists, shaking and pale. Her eyes were rimmed with red. Nail imprints rested on her golden skin. This is why he loved her. She was so human and so Goddess all at the same time. This hurt her too, but she shoved it aside. He couldn't help but manage a weak smile at the thought that he still had Athena. "I want to go somewhere no one else will. Somewhere...unexpected." 

He watched as Athena's face furrowed in thought. She chewed on her lip as she thought. Then she said, "I know a place, but it is very...unexpected. It is unexpected for a reason, but I swear it's safe. Do you trust me?" 

His nerves bristled. He was scared of the possibilities, but he did trust her. So he nodded, "I trust you with my life." 

She nodded and got up slowly. She approached him with grace and slowly slid her arms underneath him. Athena carried him with ease. He felt like she could throw him like a discus without breaking a sweat. He closed his eyes and he could feel her carrying him for a while. It was comforting to hear her heart beating against his head. 

Harry didn't know when the air shifted, but at some point it did. Athena's temple always felt light. It was a good place to study or relax. It had a certain peace to it. Wherever they were felt more active. The energy thrummed in the air. A chill tingled his bones. He slowly opened his eyes and noticed the complete change in the environment. They traveled from forests and warm earth to mountains and snow. "Where are we?" He asked. 

"Thrace," Athena replied. 

"Who's temple are we going to..?" He asked cautiously. He could only think of one, and he wasn't sure if he was pleased with the answer. 

"My brother's. Ares," She could sense the sudden tenseness in his body and gently murmured, "I promise it's safe. I promise he's safe. My brother is many things, but he has various soft spots. You happen to meet many of those criteria. He is also hated by many of the Gods and Goddesses. Most of them want nothing to do with him. It's secluded. Safe. He is a war God, like me." 

Harry wasn't sure if her words eased anything within him, but the temple of Ares did. It was unlike any temple he'd seen before. Granted he hadn't seen many, but they'd all been lovingly constructed of marble. The temple of Ares was made of iron. It beamed like a beacon in the sun. The outside had a huge, burning fire pit where several dogs laid beside the crackling flame. Harry loved dogs. 

They perked up as they got closer. The dogs were all various sizes, shapes, and colors. They all howled and barked in excitement with their tails wagging. Some of them ran towards Athena and began to sniff her. She expertly weaved through them, managing to not step on any paws or tails. At the entrance of the temple stood Ares. 

He had heard many tales of Ares, none good. Ares is a war God, like your Athena. But Athena is the strategy. She is the thinker. Ares is the rage, the passion. Athena was brilliant, and he had never heard anything like that of Ares. He had heard that Ares was nothing more than a foolish brute who Zeus barely tolerated. This God was a bloodthirsty mongrel, and yet he was not. 

Ares did not wear his armor. Ares wore a simple chiton. His hair was somewhat long and was curly. He was pale and freckles peppered his skin. He did have multiple scars and battle wounds, but he was not a bloody, bruised mess. He spoke, "Heel." And the dogs calmed. 

Athena stepped forward and said, "I have a favor to ask of you." 

"Name it." 

"Harry needs a place to stay for a while. Somewhere no one will find him or bother him. I thought of you and Thrace." 

He watched Ares carefully. The God glanced at him and didn't ask about his appearance. Harry was grateful. He knew that Ares was close to Aphrodite and Eros. He knew that the blondes would have mentioned him by now and if he had snakes for hair that would obviously come up. But Ares didn't twitch. He just nodded, "I'm the logical conclusion. I don't have a spare ready, but he can stay." 

He led them into the iron temple. It was dark and serene inside. Despite the chill of the outdoors, it was warm. He led them into his chambers. There was a torch on the wall that comfortingly crackled. There was a large pelt rug and a stone bed with minimal coverings. Assorted weapons hung on the walls. It was slightly intimidating, but he could also see a few interesting things. Small bows that had once belonged to Eros hung on the wall so whoever laid on the bed could always see them, and above them hung a small shelf. The shelf had a drawing that looked like Aphrodite on it and was littered with seashells. Harry was warmed by the sight. 

Athena laid him on the bed. Ares didn't say anything about the arrangement. She smiled at him and said, "Rest." Harry slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep while being watched by two war Gods. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I also love Ares. This chapter isn't quite a love letter to him, but expect that in the future as well.


	10. Angel of Small Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is based off Hozier's song 'Angel of Small Death and the Codeine Scene".

Tom Riddle, who knew nothing of bravery, said, "I think that was brave of you." 

Medusa shook his head, "It was not brave of me. It didn't take any courage. There was no beast I had to slay. I was afraid. I felt so...naked. So bare. The world could eat me and leave nothing left. I didn't want that. I wanted protection. Athena granted me this." 

Tom Riddle said nothing. He still thought it was daring, but he did not bother to mention it. Tom Riddle did not repeat things. Tom Riddle did not compliment others unless it suited him. There was nothing to be gained here. He needed to leave if he was going to continue his perfect façade. "How do I leave?" He questioned, "I had to jump to get down here. I imagine I can't go back up that way." 

Medusa grinned, "I still love that's the only entrance you mortals have found. There is another, but why should I trust you with it?" 

Tom seethed. He was not the first to come down through the sink? And there was an entrance that didn't involve sewage? There was a way to enter which prevented him from literally smelling like shit? "Fuck," he muttered. He had no idea where it could be. It took him a whole year to find that one. 

Medusa stepped closer. Tom could smell his breath. It was strangely cold and reminded him of fog. The man said, "I won't give you the other entrance, but I can help you out. It will only require a minuscule amount of trust." 

"I don't even trust you that much." 

"Pity," Medusa purred, "Just remember I was willing to do this the easy way." Tom didn't have the time to blink. Medusa ripped the crown off his head. In those few seconds, Tom felt the cold, clammy hands of death wrap around his ankles. He barely got a look at his face, but he could tell Medusa's eyes were tightly shut. The golden sun crown was shoved onto his head and he almost toppled with the weight of it. It was so fucking heavy. Medusa said, "I know that it feels like a boulder, but you won't have to deal with it for long." 

He wanted to throw it off. He wanted to yell, but it was all he could do to keep his head held high. He stood in the same place and listened to Medusa moving all over the Chamber. He heard stone shifting. Then a hand reached for his and slowly guided him through the statue garden. Occasionally, he'd bump into one of them. He'd hear giggling in response and swore that Medusa was doing it on purpose, purely for the entertainment of the snakes. They got such a kick out of it. He held up his hand and flipped them off. 

" _Why- I never_!" 

" _Impudent boy_..." 

" _KILL HIM- PLEASE KILL HIM- OH MY GODS_ -" 

" _What long pianist fingers_..." 

"Did you flip off my snakes?" Medusa asked. 

"...Yes." 

"They can be annoying, but so can you. Nip it," the being demanded. Tom lowered his hand. He smelled the fresh air and felt the sunlight on his skin. He had made it out of the Chamber. The ground changed from rocky to grassy beneath his feet. He wasn't sure if he ever felt so relieved by the outdoors. Medusa lifted the crown off of his head and Tom groaned in satisfaction. Tom turned around quickly and watched as Medusa lowered the crown back onto themselves. He seemed relieved at the weight. That was something he didn't relate to. At all. He was going to say something, but Medusa was already walking away, "The snakes are right. You are very pretty." He disappeared behind a tree. 

Tom's face heated up. He had been called many things. Handsome, hot, cute, sexy, gorgeous...but he'd never been called pretty. He could feel the blush run down his whole body. It had something to do with the being who compliment him. He had never been called any of those things by someone he found attractive... 

He cleared his throat and headed for the entrance of the castle. It wasn't too long of a walk. Tom wasn't sure how far they came from, but it couldn't have been too far. That would need to be investigated later. For now he needed to think and come up with a new plan. He felt more secure as soon as he stepped inside the hallowed halls of Hogwarts proper. 

Every time he walked up those steps he was reminded of the first time he came here, the first time he felt like he belonged anywhere. The feeling of nostalgia warmed his chilled skin. He made his way to the great hall and took his customary seat next to Abraxas. The Malfoy's nose immediately crinkled, "Tom, why do you smell like an actual sewer?" 

He sent a nonchalant, wordless stinging hex the blonde's way. Abraxas yelped and his face contorted in a mix of a shock and pain. Tom smiled. It felt so good to be back in control. But he also needed a shower... "Our dear founder decided it would be a good idea to make the passage in a bathroom. He also decided to make the only known method of travel sewage pipes. Forgive me if I assumed our beloved Salazar Slytherin would choose something more hygienic that didn't smell like shit," He snapped. 

Abraxas pouted, "Okay well there's no need to be so rude about it..." He stirred his tea absentmindedly. Occasionally he sent hurt looks in Tom's direction. He decided to ignore it. 

Across from the table, the Black siblings looked at him expectantly. Orion's eyes were practically popping out of his skull, Lucretia kept glancing up at him from her dinner, and Alphard just stared emotionlessly. It was the latter who broke the silence, "What was down there?" Tom could see Orion holding onto a few galleons. It had become a bet as to what he would find down there. Tom didn't keep up with the results, but he knew Orion was hoping for his suggestion. 

"What was down there, you ask?" Tom sneered, "Well you were all fucking wrong so none of you are getting any galleons tonight. There was no basilisk, no Xianglu, no nagas, no lamia. There wasn't even a dragon. It was Medusa." 

Tom didn't notice Alphard Black taking the galleons from underneath the table. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it hasn't been too long since I last posted a chapter. But if I'm being honest with you I just got kind of lonely and wanted to write. Hopefully it's not annoying. Also this chapter is a little bit more on the light/crackier side of things so it's not too terribly depressing of a story. I hope you like it!


	11. The Sun Crown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, slightly more graphic content than usual in this chapter.

When he woke up, he was hit with the stark reminder that his life would never be the same again. It felt like reality had just come crashing back into his life. No one was in the room. Harry slowly sat up and was immediately crushed back into the mattress. The weight on his chest was immovable. He'd cried before. Slow, paralyzed tears that burned. This kind of crying was different. It started somewhere in his heart and crept up his throat. Then he was screaming. 

He stood up and in a torrent of rage began to tear up the room. He ripped the cushions off the bed. He punched the walls until his knuckles bled. He took a spear off of the weapon and began hurling it into the walls. The door ripped open and Ares scrambled in. The God stared at his wreck of a room, shrugged, and joined in. Ares made a bigger impact on the walls than Harry did. His fists pummeled into the iron and made dents. 

Harry and the war God screamed together as they tore apart his room. When everything had been wrecked, apart from the Aphrodite picture and Eros's bows, they settled down on the floor. Harry panted, "I'm so sorry for wrecking your room." 

"If there's anything you don't need to apologize to me for, it's your rage. I was born of rage, raised in it, and now I revel in it. It will not scare me away. And either way, I do believe you've earned the right to be outraged," Ares mumbled. 

Harry had heard the story. After Zeus devoured Athena's mother he searched for a wife, someone else. He thought Hera would be a good choice. She was once. She wanted a stable family, a loving husband. She loved little birds and the way they could fly away from anywhere. She had craved that escape for years after being kept in the gut of Kronos. Back then, she wanted stability. Zeus told her he would be kind, but she was cunning and didn't believe him. She made one fatal mistake though, she agreed to a condition of his. If she ever told him that she loved him, she had to marry him. 

Zeus transformed himself into an injured bird and wormed his way into her heart. Slowly, but surely Hera began to adore her bird companion. She told it all of her secrets. Then one day, she said, "You always listen to me, you wonderful little bird! I love you so much..." And the bird transformed into Zeus. This was the unholy union that created Ares. 

Harry was quiet for a while before he spoke again, "Your upbringing seemed tough..." 

Ares shrugged, "We have all struggled. Gods and Goddesses were thrown up by their father who devoured them. Athena was ripped from Zeus's head. She spent her childhood inside of his head. Alone, with her fading mother. Hephaestus was tossed off Mount Olympus. My mother cursed Dionysus. And Aphrodite...she was born of seafoam and her father's castration. She had no one for decades. She told me that you didn't have it so easy either." 

"Well," Harry explained, "I think...some people just suck." 

"That's true. Some Gods and Goddesses suck too. I honestly can't believe I'm the only God who has been on trial. That's why I love dogs so fucking much. Honestly? They're much more loyal than pretty much my whole family."

There was a sudden jolt down Harry's spine. He didn't know that Ares had been tried for something. It was probably horrific. The Gods did not hold trials for themselves. They dealt with things in the shade, not in the open. He glanced at the war God and quietly asked, "Um...if you don't mind my asking what did you go to trial for?" 

Ares grinned. It was a savage sort of grin, "Oh I'm so glad you asked. I killed a son of Poseidon. Before you ask, no it wasn't for sport. I wasn't actively seeking to murder someone. But I was summoned by my daughter, Alcippe. When I arrived on the scene she had beaten and bruised. Her chiton had been ripped off. His disgusting teeth marks were carved into her thigh like a sign of ownership over her... So I ripped him to shreds." There was a thunder lurking in the God's golden eyes. It spoke of his revenge and for his thirst to do it all over again. Harry slowly relaxed again. He didn't mind the God's backstory. It was comforting to hear Ares talk about how much that disgusted him, pained him. It gave him a small shard of hope for the future. 

"Do you think you can teach me how to fight?" He blurted out. 

The redheaded God leaned forward and ruffled Harry's hair so much that it was messier than it had been in years as a response, "Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Come with me!" 

Harry didn't really have much of a choice. Ares grabbed his hand and dragged him outside. Except, this time they went towards the back of his temple. There was no bonfire with several dogs back here. There were several very badly made dummies. They were mostly made to look like Zeus, and who Harry suspected was Poseidon's son. Various weapons hung on wooden racks outside. There was also a storage shed with the word 'armor' on it. 

"Hey Ares, can I get one of these dummies with a Poseidon head please?" 

"Of course! I'll make it for you soon, but first things first kid. Armor. You're not going anywhere without armor, or Athena will have my head. I don't think a lot of mine are going to fit you that well. Lucky for you though, I kind of collect armor even if it doesn't fit me. So there's bound to be something for you." He disappeared into the storage shed. 

Harry could hear plenty of banging. It's what he expected. Ares did not strike him as a hoarder, but he had a feeling the God made exceptions for weaponry and armor. Ares also likely wasn't the kind of person who kept things super tidy and organized. He wasn't careful either if the numerous curses were anything to go by. Soon though, Ares emerged. He walked out of the worse-for-wear shed and held a golden sun crown with seven spikes above his head. Harry beamed at the sight. It was perfect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my love letter to Ares <3, also I might not upload for a little bit. It won't be too long, but my boyfriend is getting his wisdom teeth out soon and I have a lot of college that I have to do and catch up on. I'm very stressed out tbh. Either way, I hope you enjoy my take on Ares!


	12. The Mysteries of Alphard Black and Abraxas Malfoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's a change of POV for now!

Abraxas Malfoy kept his mouth shut. Firmly. He was not the sharpest knife in the kitchen, but he knew a lot about Tom Riddle. Some assumed he had a crush on the boy due to how much he watched him, but that wasn't the case. Abraxas Malfoy had a crush on Vega for a long time, thank you very much. He simply learned to pick up on his moods and occasionally benefited from the results. It was only sometimes, he couldn't help himself. Like when he told Tom about the basilisk. Now though, he shoveled mashed potatoes into his mouth as elegantly as he could. 

Thanks to the look on Lucretia's face he knew he didn't succeed. But he would damn his usual eloquence for now. Tom Riddle was in a thunderous mood and it would undoubtedly hang over them like a cloud for weeks. He didn't bother telling him that he suspected the Chamber would be in a bathroom all along, he didn't bother telling him about the interesting snake carvings he'd seen etched in the castle brickwork. He didn't bother telling him about Alphard Black pocketing galleons, even if Abraxas himself was handing him one. 

* * *

Alphard Black always felt different, but he assumed he was normal. He liked to think he was. He liked to think that whenever he looked at fellow wizards and witches, they could see his magical aura. But he knew better. They couldn't. Ever since he could remember he could see magic. The pulsing aura, the thread that bound it all together. His mother was a gentle lavender with silver thread. Soft, but with a will like steel. His father was a deep blue all over. Intense, with depths you couldn't reach. 

He hoped that when his siblings were born it would be different. That one day they could look at him and tell him about the colors that saturated him. They never did. When he asked them about it they stared at him like he was insane. Perhaps he was, madness ran through their veins. He was fully convinced of his insanity when he was seven and the statue in the Malfoy's garden winked at him. 

It took all of his Pureblood training to not scream. The statue of the three women breathed and blinked. Surrounding it was the most powerful magical aura he'd ever seen. It didn't seem to have an end or a beginning. The brilliant cloud of black streamed in white thread engulfed everything. The woman in the middle smiled at him and slowly beckoned him foreword. He cautiously looked around to see if anyone had noticed. 

His parents were still inside the manor discussing politics with the Malfoy's. Abraxas was nowhere to be seen. He hesitantly took a step forward. The eyes of the statue gleamed and it was a statue no more. The women that stood in front of him were identical. Their skin was as pale as the moon, and their hair was as dark as the midnight sky. The two at the left and right stared ahead of themselves and carried flaming torches. Everything breath they took was in sync. The one in front stared at him and said, "Hello child of mine, would you give me your name?" 

Alphard stared at the women in shock and stuttered, "I-I...you're not my mother-" 

The women laughed. It was the eeriest thing he'd ever heard. There was no distinction between the laughter. They all sounded exactly like each other, perfectly in tune. They stopped abruptly. The one in the middle purred, "Of course I did not birth you, but I am your mother all the same. Where do you think your magic came from?" 

Alphard stared at her in confusion, "Um- well my mom and my dad are both magical. I inherited it from them?" 

"Like a gene or a trait?" The woman suggested gently, "That's a good idea darling, and in some ways correct. But it has to do with me. I am Hecate, Goddess of magic, crossroads, and...a few other fun things." 

He had never heard of her before, but it seemed rude to question her. Alphard accepted it for now. His quiet acceptance seemed to please her. So he just went with it. "Okay," he murmured, "So why did you want to talk to me?" 

"Because you can see this," Hecate pulled on the white strings. They bent to her will with ease. They vibrated and the black cloud almost appeared to sing. She grinned, "Not everyone can do that. It's a rare gift that hardly anyone has been blessed with. I gifted it to you because I'm rather infatuated with your family. The Black's have never shied away from me. This gift of yours is like a gift for them too. You can communicate with me through my statues. I will answer your questions if you ask them." 

The Hecate on the left said, "Don't expect me to answer them bluntly." 

The Hecate on the right said, "I like watching you squirm to figure things out." 

The three heads focused on him all at once, "I expect good things from you, Alphard Black." Hecate disappeared in a thin fog. Her departure sounded like a body taking its last breath. He shuddered and wrapped his arms around himself. He quickly headed inside the Malfoy manor.

His mother gasped at the pale, shaking sight of her son and clutched him tightly in her arms. "What happened to you Alphard? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

Out in the bushes of the Malfoy manor, Abraxas couldn't stop staring at the statue. He had been about to introduce his favorite peacock, Loretta, to Alphard. He was clutching the small albino chick in his hands as the statue began to breathe. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head. The statue ceased to be a statue as it transformed into the Goddess it represented. Abraxas slowly let go of Loretta and immediately collapsed onto his knees. Under his breath, he whispered, "Why is it always me?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry it's been a while. At least I feel like it has been? I have exams coming up soon and I'm super stressed out. Also my boyfriend's wisdom teeth extraction happened and it went pretty well. He got to keep all his extracted teeth like he wanted. Either way, have a great day!


	13. Welcome to Slytherin

Tom Riddle found that he could not sleep that night. It was not a rare occurrence. He was something of an insomniac, or perhaps old habits just died hard. In the orphanage, rest did not come easily. In the beginning, he was starving and it ripped at his stomach like a furious beast. Then he adapted. When he grew, the other orphans viewed him as a target. He would wake up to new bruises, bites, and scratches. He would wake up to the other orphans on top of him, stealing the food he'd carefully hidden underneath his pillow. 

He made examples of them all. He shattered their bones, hung their pets, and tormented their sleep like they had his. The magic he had been blessed with could do all the dirty work for him. Tom didn't find the work filthy, but he didn't want evidence. Of course, Mrs. Cole still blamed him; she couldn't prove it. His sleep improved with the new terror he'd instilled in them. Then the Blitz came. He was so petrified of not waking up in the mornings, that he couldn't bear to sleep. 

At Hogwarts, this fear dissipated. He didn't fear for his life under its majestic roof. Sometimes he was so thankful to be here that he refused to miss a moment, even if nothing was happening. His bed was the closest to the windows for a reason. Whenever he got the chance he stared out of them and watched the majestic dance of the mermaids and the giant squid floating into view. This night, however, was different. He had no idea what to do about the Chamber of Secrets. He had once again, been cruelly reminded of his own mortality. Within a blink, he could be swept off the face of the Earth. 

He did not secure his destiny. He did not secure his future. There was just poor, measly little Tom Riddle who was absolutely nothing without Slytherin. 

* * *

When the others saw Tom Riddle being sorted into Slytherin, they hid their sneers and mockery behind their sleeves. But Alphard heard the whispers. He watched the snakes tear him apart with their eyes, undoubtedly noticing what he did. Riddle was not a wizarding name. There were no whispers of a bastard child circulating either, therefore he was likely a muggleborn. This was unfortunate enough in the snake house, but the boy was also poor. Dirt poor. He had a pinched, hollowed face that spoke of malnutrition and a patched, secondhand uniform. It seemed there was no place for him here.

Of course, that wasn’t to say Slytherin wasn’t the home of halfbloods, muggleborns, or the poor. It just meant he would fade into the background like so many others before him, squashed like a bug underneath polished, dragonhide boots. Only, there was something different about Tom Riddle. His aura was black, pulsating like a heartbeat. There were no other colors or shades. It had the consistency of oil and was sickly. There was something important about Tom Riddle. So for now, he would abstain from judgment. He would have to ask Hecate about the new arrival.

Later, he slipped away from the welcoming feast and made his way towards the come and go room. It was the only place in the castle he could speak to her. The Goddess told him about it on the eve before he headed to Hogwarts. Of course, she didn't openly tell him that it was on the seventh floor. She didn't mention that it was directly across from that portrait of Barnabas the barmy. Hecate had just whispered, "If you want to commune with me while at Hogwarts, you will do well to remember a few things. I like the number eleven. Paintings are the key. To open the door, think of me." 

Alphard discovered the Room of Requirement through trial and error. He tried to think of things to do with the number eleven, but then he realized Hogwarts only seven floors. Seven and eleven rhymed. One clue down. The rest required frequent pacing and thoughts of Hecate's statue. After several months, he was rewarded with an ancient door. Now he knew the path like the back of his hand. 

He climbed several flights of stairs before he arrived in a familiar place. He paced back and forth in front of the portrait of Barnabas the barmy while thinking 'I need to see a Hecate statue'. The familiar old, wooden door revealed itself. Alphard took a deep breath and opened it. He quickly shut the door behind him after stepping inside. The version of the room he stepped inside was never big.

It was a quaint little room covered in moss. It looked like the home of a forest fairy. There were logs peppered with mushrooms and flickering candles hidden within colorful jars. In the center stood a very familiar statue of three women. Alphard was grateful he didn't have to perform rituals to get the Goddess to appear. All he had to do was speak, "Hello." Then he immediately prepared himself for a horrendous odor. The Goddess ruled over many things. Magic, crossroads, and...necromancy. You could never be too prepared for what she might smell like when she appeared. 

When she appeared all three said, "You don't need to pinch your nose today Black, I haven't dabbled with the dead." 

Alphard slowly lowered the hand he had been raising. It had taken a few years, but he had slowly warmed to the Goddess. Her way of speech was unique to her and unnerving at first. However, he had spoken to her for quite some time now and she was familiar to him. In fact, she had almost become comforting. It was easier when she smelled like a crackling bonfire and not rot. 

"A new student arrived today. He had a strange magical aura. I've never seen anything like it before." 

"Name?" 

"His name is Tom Riddle." 

Hecate's obsidian eyes glittered, "Tom Riddle, you say? Oh yes. He is blessed, rather like you. His thread is woven into many tapestries. What do you want to know?" The left and right version of her eagerly tapped their razor-sharp fingernails on their torches. 

"How do I treat him? How do I react to him?" He implored. 

"Try a neutral approach. That's best with strangers," The middle Hecate winked. 

"He is a muggleborn. A poor, muggleborn. The other Slytherins will devour him!" 

Hecate merely cackled, "They can try." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you all enjoy! Thank you so much for the continued kudos, bookmarks, and comments. All of them warm my heart <3


	14. Juliette has a Gun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, have you missed me?

  
When he woke up, he knew others were there. He could hear them. At first, he tensed, but then he recognized the voices. It would be okay. They belonged to Aphrodite and Eros, who he knew very well. Ares did not have many visitors, but they came often. He knew they had been staying away for a while to give him some space, two weeks to be exact. A lot had happened over the course of those days. 

He and Ares spent their days rebuilding the room they had wrecked and training in the wilderness. Both were hard work, but according to Ares, built character. The God was completely reckless. While building he often dropped heavy stones on himself. He never flinched or exclaimed in pain. Harry supposed he had to be used to it. While it was being rebuilt, they spent their nights outside by the roaring bonfire. Harry slept in a makeshift bed with a removable roof, while Ares slept under the stars. The God refused to make a small space for himself. Harry learned that Ares was terrified of small, tight spaces. 

Harry had learned a good bit in the ways of defense and fighting. Ares had made him a strange little makeshift Poseidon out of wood. The God of war was an atrocious artist, but Harry appreciated the effort. When he was frustrated he would spend hours angrily whacking it with a wooden sword. Ares refused to let him use the real things for the time being. For now, he was required to learn how to utilize his own body as a weapon. Ares said that the body was the most important thing in combat. Even if a weapon was ripped from you, you still had numerous parts for your arsenal. The incredible golden sun crown he'd been given was helpful too, thanks to the seven spikes it was adorned with. 

He sighed to himself and buried his face in his hands. He really did not want to speak to them. Harry loved them both, but so much had happened since then. He was unsure of what he would see in their eyes. It worried him and turned his stomach. He could imagine the raging fire of Eros's wrath and the agony of Aphrodite's. He could imagine the Goddess excusing herself to cry somewhere else and hearing about the piercing arrows that Eros would unleash. But the consequences of those actions would be too severe to picture... 

There was a gentle knock on his temporary, wooden roof. Harry gasped and whispered, "Who is it?" 

A sarcastic voice replied, "Socrates." 

He grinned at the familiarity of Eros. He took a deep breath and slowly pushed the roof off. The snakes on his head immediately hissed in anger at the beaming sun. He sat up and peered at his curly blonde friend who was leaning over him. He carefully stepped out of the testy structure, only avoiding knocking it down thanks to careful practice. He waved awkwardly, "Hey. It's...been a while." 

Eros inspected him carefully, head to toe. His face was the picture of careful neutrality. Harry knew it was a lie. Even if his friend looked like a cherub, Eros was nothing like one. His friend was like a ticking disaster just waiting to happen. He barely had a filter and would shoot his love cursing arrows faster than you could blink an eye. Athena often referred to him as Aphrodite's personal hitman. Harry didn't think she was far off, but he also knew the younger God had an agenda all his own.

* * *

_He had experienced the sudden, volcano-like eruption of his friend's temper before. He had been hanging out with Eros in some woods as he practiced shooting with his bow. Of course, he hit every target perfectly. He never missed a shot. The careful guidance of Ares and the encouragement of Aphrodite shaped him into a force of nature. It was entertaining to watch, but to some, it was entertaining in a different way._

_Apollo had crawled out of the woodwork and sneered at the bow Eros held. He held up his own, greater bow and waved it in front of the young God's face, "You may think you're good, but you're nothing compared to me. You realize that, don't you? Your bow is tiny, and your arrows are like flimsy twigs soaring through the sky. I don't understand how you can hit anything with them. People tremble when they see me coming. You? Not so much. Thanks for being my entertainment for the day." He walked off laughing._

_Harry wanted to intervene on his friend's behalf, but at the time he was a mortal with no means for defense against anyone. Let alone a God. He still got up but was stopped by Eros holding up a hand. Tears were streaming down the young blonde's face in droves, but he merely held up his bow and hit Apollo in the back with one of his 'pathetic' arrows. It may have been so tiny that he didn't notice, but it worked its own way into Apollo's heart. Literally. Eros grinned in a poisonous way, "Let's see how quickly I can bring a God to his knees."_

* * *

Apollo ended up 'madly in love' with a nymph who hated him so much that in return she'd rather become a tree than marry him. Eros had never reminded him more of Ares than he had at that moment. He was worried about what Eros might do in revenge for Harry. For now, the blonde did nothing. He just stared for what felt like forever. Then he sighed and said, "I don't know what to say to you...and for that I'm sorry. I thought about it before coming here, but I think it just sort of left me." 

His honesty was refreshing. Harry simply nodded, "That's okay. I don't know what to say either. I don't know what to tell you, or what not to tell you. I'm not sure how much of this you can talk about." 

Eros quickly shook his head, "No- that's not it. It's not too much for me. I can take whatever you want to talk about. I just don't want to force you to, even though I admit I want to know as much as possible. There's so much I want to do. I want to start a fucking war. I want to cut off Poseidon's head and hang it on my wall. I want to take down Olympus. I want to destroy our culture. But I also just want to stand here with you and never leave. I want to know that you're okay and bask in that." 

Harry stepped forward and slowly wrapped his arms around the young God. Eros quickly reciprocated the hug. He ignored the yelling and crying of Aphrodite and the oddness of Ares's gentle tones that were in the background. He said, "I don't think I'm okay yet, but I'm working on it. I'm learning how to protect myself. And if I have your support that will only help so much more." 

Eros's shaky voice responded, "Of course I'll support you. I love you and I'll only stop when I cease to be. You were my first friend in this world and I will always honor that." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title, funnily enough, is based off of some perfume I got in the mail a while ago. It's called Juliette has a gun and I just thought that was a really interesting name. It kind of reminded me of Eros.


	15. A Boy and his Snake

There had been a shift. Everyone had noticed and it made his skin crawl as if ants were underneath. He did his best to pretend that he didn't notice, or care. It appeared to fail. He had perfected his table manners years ago, but he kept dropping his silverware at dinner. Abraxas Malfoy kept immediately picking it up and glaring at anyone who acted as if they noticed. Tom didn't ask him too. 

He had also started slacking in his classes. Everyone was wondering what was going on with the darling of Hogwarts. He heard the whispers and the odd rumors that were beginning to surface. He had heard that he began to crumble under the weight due to all the pressure he was put under. He had heard that he had started seeing someone and was distracted by thoughts of them. He had even heard that he recently heard from a long last family who finally revealed that they loved him and wanted him to come home. It was all incredibly ridiculous, but the rumor mill usually was. 

Abraxas hardly left him alone anymore, as if Tom was some defenseless child who needed constant supervision. It was annoying, but at least he didn't have to deal with the usual ruckus he put with. He did start to get concerned when he found Abraxas hanging out in the hallways after he left the bathroom. When he caught him, the blonde would smile sheepishly and ask, "Still enough toilet paper in there?" 

He only got peace in his prefect's bedroom. Tom made sure that all of the runes he set outside the doorway were working every time he went inside. They always worked, and he felt awful for checking repeatedly. But they were necessary. His space was his and his alone, it belonged to no one else. Except for Nagini, she was always allowed. This was her home too. He shut the door behind him and sighed loudly. 

Nagini slid down from his bed and slithered up to him, " _Hello again master_." She was only a few months old but deadly as she could ever be. For now, she was small. She was all different shades of green. Forest, emerald, inky rainforest, and sage green. Her eyes were a fierce glowing amber and scarlet. Soon she would be a powerhouse of muscle and length. 

" _Hello gorgeous_ ," he hissed in response. 

Nagini preened at the compliment and then glanced towards the door, " _It smells like the blonde one. Is he still stalking you?_ " 

Tom nodded and sighed, " _Yes. I don't understand his problem. He was always odd, but he never had issues with personal space before._ " 

Nagini began working her way up to his body until she delicately wrapped herself around his neck. She felt like a very odd scarf. He never told her that, as she might be offended. Snakes were very proud creatures. " _You could always curse him. Hurt him. It doesn't bother you to cause damage. You enjoy it_ ," she suggested. 

His familiar was right. Tom was not squeamish. He was not softhearted. He was colder than that. His whole life had been about survival of the fittest. It shaped him. There was no nurturing past. There was only cold gnawing hunger, shrieking about a devil, beatings, death falling from the sky, and sicknesses you might not wake from. He had done many things to stay alive. 

He had hung a rabbit from the ceiling, to warn others the death of innocents did not phase him. He had twisted the minds of other orphans to let them know their mind was not an escape. He set snakes loose on them so they would know the animals were against them. It didn't even stop when the priests came and tried to exorcise him. Their faith had nothing on Tom Riddle. 

" _I do enjoy it_ ," he whispered, " _But I've been in a fog recently_." 

" _I have noticed_ ," Nagini gently responded, " _What troubles you master? I can take care of it for you_." 

He held in the laughter so he wouldn't hurt her feelings. Nagini took great pride in her ferocity. Tom dared not mock it. " _Do you remember the Chamber of Secrets, darling? It was not at all what I dreamed of. There was no great serpent of Slytherin. There was only a man named Medusa_." 

Nagini didn't seem to understand why this was so troubling, " _Then couldn't you just use him as your sacrifice? You do not necessarily need one of my kind for that. Your magic and hands are just as lethal_." 

" _This man is different. He cannot die. I don't know the method behind his immortality. For now, there is no way to erase it. His eyes turn living things into stone and he has snakes for hair. I can't exactly kill him. And...I'm not sure if I want to_ ," Tom replied. Medusa had ruined his plans and seemingly his future, but there was something about the man that halted his nature. 

Nagini perked up in interest, " _A snake man? I must meet him at once_." 

" _If I'd allow anyone else to meet him it would be you. But I'm not looking forward to going down there again. Did you know that the only known entrance is through a literal shit pipe Nagini? Clearly, I thought too much of my ancestor_ ," Tom muttered. 

Nagini stretched herself out until she was able to rear up and meet Tom's eyes, " _I will find another way inside. It was made for snakes, and so I will find it as my kin are meant to do. When I find it you will introduce me to this...Medusa person. I will not take no for an answer_." 

Sometimes Tom wondered how he ended up with such a domineering snake as a best friend. He wouldn't have it any other way, though. He loved Nagini as much as he was able to. She was what remained of his caring nature, his humanity. " _Of course I'll introduce you, my queen_." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi um, so 2020 has been shit. It probably has for everyone honestly. It's just kind of a bad year. So tomorrow, or I guess later today because it's late I'll find out if my grandmother has leukemia or not. So I'm worried and nervous about that. You might be wondering why I always write when something pops up. I don't know if you do or not. But I think it's because I see this story as a sort outlet. I grew up in a very conservative, Christian household that makes me feel like sometimes I can't breathe. This story for me is like a breath of fresh air and I find it very freeing to write. I guess I'm just worried that you might find me callous for writing when things are kind of a mess. Perhaps it's strange for me to think that way. I'm honestly not sure. Either way I hope you enjoy!


	16. The History, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1/2.

The renovation project got on better with the addition of Aphrodite and Eros. The Goddess of love acted as their manager, which was the major help. Ares and Eros were easily distracted, but she kept them in line. Harry found it amusing to watch. Aphrodite was the least intimidating Goddess he had ever seen, but when she spoke they listened intently. If they goofed off the slightest tone of warning in her voice put them back on track. 

Later around the dinner table, he remarked to Eros, "I love your family dynamic. You all fit together so well." 

Eros grinned in response, while Aphrodite nodded approvingly at the compliment. Ares sent him a glance and asked, "Well what was yours like? Before Athena?" 

Harry stared. And stared. Aphrodite took her perfectly, polished food and kicked Ares under the table. Eros whipped around to stare at the war God with wide eyes. Harry quickly lifted his hands, "Hey, hey it's okay. It's been a while. I can talk about it," he shifted to look at Ares, "What all do you know about my past?" 

"Pretty much nothing," was the response, "It's been kept quiet, which is a good thing. I was just curious because you know so much about us. I know next to nothing about your past. You don't owe me an explanation, so you do not have to share. I would just...like to know." Ares anxiously poked at his food. 

Harry warmed at the explanation. "It wasn't good. I wouldn't call it a family dynamic. It was almost like I had been sold to them, but that wasn't true. I did not live with my birth parents. I don't know what they were like. All I know is that they allegedly worshipped Hades. My aunt and uncle despised them, therefore they despised me too." 

Ares sighed and said, "Hades is taboo to the mortals. In a way, he's taboo for us as well, but Hades is not death. It is not wrong to worship him. There are plenty of reasons to." 

"If he's not the God of the dead, then what does he rule over?" Harry asked curiously. All this time he had thought that was the birthright of Hades. 

"The Underworld," Aphrodite answered quietly, "It existed before him, but he transformed it. He gave it purpose and with him, it thrives like it never did before. He gave the Earth order. Ruling the Underworld comes with many things. Access to the dead, armies, feared beings, and riches beyond imagination. You could pray to him for wealth, for the death of your enemies, for a good harvest, or for a peaceful journey for someone you love." 

That was new to him. He did not know that, but he never asked. "What do you think my parents prayed to him for?" He asked. 

Aphrodite shook her head and looked at the floor. Eros shrugged. Ares looked at him curiously, "Well we can't know that. We aren't privy to what prayers he receives, but you can ask him. He may not honor your request, but you will be fine to ask." 

Harry shared at Ares in shock, "I- I didn't realize I could ask him. I thought he never came up-" 

Eros glared at his father warningly and muttered, "He doesn't." 

"That's true. He doesn't, but getting in touch with him is easy for a God. It takes seconds to get to the Underworld. It's as simple as breathing," The God of war responded gently, "You can ask right now if you'd like." 

A burning curiosity thrummed in his veins. He had always wanted to learn more about his parents, and if Hades could tell him, he was willing to ask. Although, he was worried. Terrified even. He fidgeted, "I would like to, but I'm afraid. He's a brother of Poseidon. Of Zeus." 

Aphrodite reached forwards and gently took his hand in hers, "You don't have to go if you don't want to, but I promise Hades won't touch you. He does not hunger in the ways his brothers do. He will not salivate over you like a starved dog." 

Harry nodded. She gently squeezed his hand and then released it. "I'm ready to go," he spoke hoarsely. 

In response, Ares got off of his chair. He grabbed Harry's hand and then knelt on the ground. He raised their hands together and knocked firmly on the ground twice and tightly shut his eyes. At first, nothing happened. It was very awkward and anti-climatic. Then they were falling and his stomach caught in his throat. He couldn't help but scream. The sensation made him feel like he was doomed like his death would reach him at any second. 

Ares landed on his feet and grabbed him before he crashed to the ground. Harry forced himself to squeeze his eyes open. It was unlike anything he had ever seen before. There was no sun. There were glittering rocks and gleaming rivers of unnatural colors. "Welcome to the Underworld," the God said. He let Harry down. 

He couldn't stop looking. Everywhere there was something interesting. A man in the distance ferrying souls across a river. Charon. He heard the shrieking of birds from far away. Harpies. A wide, dark river peacefully flowed around them. Styx. Dark, iron gates loomed in front of them. There was a deep growl and he found himself staring into the six eyes of Cerberus. The famous three-headed dog was a giant. He towered greatly over Harry and Ares. His sleek, black coat blended into the darkness of the environment. Harry could just make out his paws and the wicked yellow eyes. 

Ares stepped forward, unconcerned. He did love dogs, including three-headed ones. He waved, "Hey! Who's a good boy! You are! Yes, you are! Will you let your master know we're here please?" Somehow, Cerberus understood. He left and headed deeper into the Underworld. Ares whistled, "I fucking love dogs. He's such a good boy. Remind me to compliment Hades on his dog training skills." 

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Okay...noted." Personally, he found the dog intimidating. The fact that he could watch you in almost any direction was horrifying, and the thought of what kind of damage the teeth could do made him grimace. Fortunately for Ares and unfortunately for Ares, it did not take long for Cerberus to return with Hades in tow. 

Instantly, his eyes zeroed in on the God of the Underworld. He had never felt so included in the realm of the Gods as he did at that moment. Hades reminded him of himself. The God also had dark skin, smooth as silk. His hair was incredibly long and hung in intricate braids. His eyes burned like coals. His voice was deep and rich like the Earth they were encased in, "What brings you to the Underworld, my domain?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your comments and support. It means the world to me <3\. I'm incredibly lucky to have you all. You're all so supportive and understanding. I'm grateful to you all.


	17. The History, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2/2

  
Harry could not say anything. The God was too intimidating and he was reluctant to be seen as a pest in his eyes. Ares noticed his reluctance and spoke up in his stead, "This is Harry, adopted child of Athena. I told him that you could help with knowledge of his parents. He never knew them, and he heard they prayed to you." 

The swirling lava of Hades' eyes swallowed him. The God of the Underworld spoke calmly, "They did pray to me. It's not often I am called upon, due to my...station," his eyes flashed, "Therefore, I remember everyone who does." 

Hades offered nothing. Harry knew he would have to dig. Even if Hades was not the God of Death, he kept them. He held onto everything tightly, even if it wanted to be released. The God's ringed fingers tapped in interest on his thigh. Harry felt like prey under his eyes. He squared his shoulders and met his eyes, "I want to know why they prayed to you, to begin with." 

"To begin with?" Hades purred, "Okay. I'll play your game. They wanted different things. The prayer of your father was crude. It was a last minute effort, all he could summon with those last breaths. It's when most people pray to me. He simply wanted to meet up with your mother again when she met her end. Your mother was different. She was full of life when she prayed to me. She was with child, you see. There was a problem, however. It had been a few months and you stopped kicking. An awful sensation worked itself into her throat. She was horrified, willing to do anything for the life that had resided in her." 

"But you can't bring the dead back to life!" Harry exclaimed. 

"Correct, but that prayer wasn't just for me. It was for us who dwell down here. Lucky for you Hecate heard her and decided to give your life another chance. Maybe she spoke to the Fates. Maybe she just knew something in that way she does. I don't particularly care. Necromancy is a dirty thing. Temporarily, it forced a consciousness into a vessel. It never belongs and it knows that. Permanently, a life is traded for a life. Yours for your mother's," Hades replied. 

He felt himself shaking under the weight of his mother's sacrifice. Ares laid a hand on his shoulder, trying to steady him. It made him feel more grounded. "How did they die?" He croaked. 

"Your father died in a war. He had done very well in many battles, but his luck ran out. Your mother died giving birth to you," Hades explained. He said it so calmly. Harry had to remind himself that the God seen thousands of the dead every single day. He had for centuries. He probably found it hard to care about the circumstances that created their demise. 

"Can I see them?" He asked instead of asking the God if he could spare an ounce of gentleness. 

Ares made a slight squeaking sound next to him. His grip on his shoulder tightened significantly. The God of the Underworld laughed. He turned his head to the side to avert some of the fury he felt. He looked back in time to see Hades wiping some tears from his eyes, "I...realize that my laughter is inappropriate. I am sorry for your discomfort, but I never allow the living to see their deceased relatives. It never goes well. The dead hate me as I am their captor, and the living never recover. I am afraid if that was your goal coming here you will be disappointed." 

"Well, thanks anyway," Harry responded dryly. 

Hades was about to respond, but Ares shook his head. Hades nodded in response. Then the God of War turned to look at him and in a sheepish tone of voice said, "Would you mind if I went to talk with Hades about dogs real quick? I wanted to know how some of my old hunting dogs were doing...and I really need to know how Cerberus is so well trained-" 

Harry waved him off, "Go ahead, knock yourselves out." 

The two Gods left. Harry could hear them both as they walked off, excitedly talking about dogs. It was one of the few things Hades appeared to be passionate about. His eyes stung at the thought. He couldn't believe that somewhere deep down in core he thought the God would allow him to at least glimpse his parents. He had been foolish... And now here he was crying in the Underworld. 

"I'm sorry," a gentle voice said, "Hades is not known for his words, or his manners." Harry slowly turned around and found himself staring at a woman whose hair was colored like the flowers. It was a shade of pink he'd seen on Aphrodite's sacred trees. Her eyes were a deep shade of brown. Despite the color in her hair and the jewelry she wore, she was dressed in all black. 

"That's one way of putting it," He muttered. 

She stepped closer to him and knelt beside him. She tore off a piece of her dress and began to gently dab at his tears, "Well if anyone would know, it would be me. I've been married to him for a while." 

"Persephone?" He questioned. 

"Yes, and you are Harry? I heard that Athena had adopted a mortal a few years back. I had always wanted to meet you, but I'm afraid all my time in the sun is busy," She said, "I don't mean to pry...but I am curious. You didn't look like that when Athena found you, did you?" 

He wasn't sure how to take her question. He bristled slightly, "No. I didn't." 

"You are not alone," she said instead of insulting him, "There have been many others like you. Turned into things to protect themselves, or turned into something because of jealousy. I am sorry for what you suffered." As she spoke there was a shift in her appearance. Her light skin became marred with black veins that spread across her body. Her nails elongated into sharp points. He stared in wonder. She smiled and her teeth were sharp points with razor edges that appeared to have rows with no end and no beginning. Persephone was truly frightening, fit for the title of Death Bringer. 

"Were you always like this?" He asked. 

"No," she responded, "My name used to be Kore. It meant maiden, but no one asked me what I wanted. Ever. I was to be an eternal virgin as my mother wanted me to be. I grew up in a strict household. I could never leave. The death and decay has always lived in me, but silently. It was suffocated. And so was I. Here I can be free. I can spread my wings and never be judged. Hades worships me, but my path here was not wanted. He stole me. Tricked me. He could have said hi and I would have came, but he chose to not speak. I resented him for a long, long time. Then he talked with me about why it wasn't okay to choose for me and he listened and he learned. He tried, and after seeing the effort he put in I forgave him... I changed my name to Persephone to showcase that here is indeed where I belong. This is my home and this is who I am." 

"You can change your name? Who you are?" He asked eagerly. He filed the rest of the information away in his brain to be stored for later. He wasn't quite sure if he was ready to think about Hades in a more positive light. He wasn't quite sure if there was anyone he found worth forgiving yet, but he knew her information was important. 

Persephone nodded, "Of course you can. What would you like to be called?" 

"Medusa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Persephone and Hades! I honestly wasn't sure what to do with Hades. I have always been torn when it comes to him. I find him fascinating and I have heard myths were Persephone willingly came down to the Underworld. Those are, however, very uncommon. You're much more likely to hear how he stole her against her will. I didn't want to downplay that. I wanted a Persephone who eventually fell for him, but only because he learned from his mistakes and has paid for them. I think Hades is a God worthy of forgiveness, but that might just be me.   
> As for Persephone, I feel like I can relate to her a lot. Strict household, having to break free and it not necessarily being on your own terms.   
> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! All of your comments are the peanut butter to my jelly!


	18. Nagini

Nagini found the Chamber with ease. Part of this was due to her will. She was a snake with plenty of bite and confidence. There was nothing she could not accomplish, especially with her brilliant master. Whenever he gave her a task it was as good as done. He knew that. He trusted her, like he did no other. It caused her already grand ego to swell further to an almost bloated state. 

She was a proud snake, renowned for her beauty and intelligence. She was aware, however, that she did have her downsides. She was a gossip. Tom liked to know what people said, but sometimes she 'overshared'. Nagini did not believe in oversharing. Nagini did not believe in personal space. These things bugged Tom, but he said he couldn't live without her. She hissed in pleasure at the thought. 

It was her tendency for gossip that allowed her to find the Chamber of Secrets so easily. While her master may ignore tasteless conversation, she was eager for it. She actively sought it out. There had been plenty of circulating rumors lately. Many had been about her master. What had put him in such a state? Many others were about Quidditch and who was going to be picked as Ravenclaw's next keeper. Although, the most interesting piece of gossip was what had happened to Abraxas Malfoy? 

The Malfoy boy had always been odd. He had discovered her existence, despite how carefully Tom had hidden her. Nagini could not tell if he was strangely lucky, or somehow cursed. Either way, she decided to follow him for a while. Even if it didn't lead her to the Chamber, he was bound to spill a secret or two. He was easy to intimidate. 

She allowed him to 'catch' her following him. As he would wake up she always made sure she was near. The first few times he would only stare at her warily. He'd cautiously say hello. Wave. After a few days, he began to run. Nagini couldn't exactly catch up to him, but it was no matter. Her persistence and reputation for being intelligent was unnerving to most. Malfoy was no exception. He broke down a day later. He was sweating as if he'd been running and playing with his hands. An awful nervous habit. 

"O-okay Nagini what do you want?" He asked. She hissed in annoyance. He could not understand her. It was useless to speak to him. He flinched in response and looked around desperately, "L-look I'll tell you whatever you want. Just don't kill me, okay?" She nodded. He visibly relaxed and then began ranting about everything. Literally everything. She learned more about Abraxas than she ever wanted to. He had a slight addiction to gambling. He was worried that his favorite peacock was going to die soon. Alphard Black met a Goddess in his backyard. Sometimes, he considered dying his hair. The last thing he mentioned, was that he found the Chamber of Secrets.

Nagini perked up immediately. She began yelling, " _Tell me where it is! I demand to know_!"

Of course, Abraxas had no idea what she was saying. To him it just sounded like a lot of hissing. At least, he seemed to get the picture. "Okay, so the Chamber it is then...Let's go I guess?" He murmured, "I think I'm going mental, honestly." He led her to a corner of the castle she had not explored before. It was surrounded by dense shrubbery and reeked of something ancient. He approached the stonework and gestured to a carefully carved snake that jutted out of the castle walls, "It's on the other side of that." 

She slithered ahead and indeed a deep, wet hole lurked there. It was carefully hidden with years of ivy and strong repelling magic. It did not work on a snake. She would have grinned if she could. Instead she basked in the sunshine for a moment, allowing herself to feel the pride she rightfully deserved. She knew that she should wait for Tom before going in. That is what he would desire. 

However, she also knew that the interaction between her master and the creature that lurked inside did not go too smoothly. She understood why it did not. Her master was usually charming. He could, quite literally, talk off someone's pants. But he didn't account for Medusa. It ruined many things for him at once and he lost his composure. Nagini decided she would smooth things over for him. A reward. 

She made her way into the hole and was pleasantly surprised that she did not have to go through excrement pipes as Tom had. It was obvious that something had changed from Salazar Slytherin's time the moment she arrived into the central chamber. There were several stone figures with various, lively expressions. They were too perfect to be someone's sculpted works. This was the place Tom spoke of. A graveyard of statues. She introduced herself to the figure she could sense, " _Hello Medusa. I am Nagini_." 

A man stepped into view. He slid out from behind a statue. Nagini was immensely pleased by the sight of him. Her master was not wrong. He was indeed a snake man. His skin was covered in scale patches. He did not smell like the hot mammalian blood of the humans. He smelled more like her. His hair stared at her excitedly and tasted the air with pleasure. He was adorned with fancy clothes and a sun crown. What her master failed to mention, was that his man was clearly a God. A very, very pleasing God. 

" _Hello Nagini_ ," Medusa responded, " _I trust that you are because of a certain human I met recently? One Tom Riddle?_ " 

" _Indeed_ ," she responded, " _He failed to mention how regal you look. It is a severe oversight on his part. I apologize. You are stunning_." 

Medusa himself said nothing. He lowered his head slightly and covered his mouth with his hands. The snakes, however, had plenty to say. They hissed with pleasure. 

" _You're right. We are stunning."_

_"Oh- oh dear me what a polite snake."_

_"Master's embarrassed_!" 

Nagini slithered forwards and continued to speak, " _He will be back, but you already know that. This is his ancestor's legacy. He is not done with it yet. Nor is he done with you. He might not have mentioned it, but he is fascinated with you. You interest him_." 

Even though she could not see his facial expressions well, she knew he was listening intently. He whispered, _"I am aware..._ " 

" _Of course you are_ ," she said, " _You are smart. He was also in a state when he came back to me. I can imagine he was not at maximum potential when you met him. You are not what he expected. He has not learned to cope_." 

Medusa lifted his head, " _If he is to come back here he must_." 

Nagini responded, " _It will not be that simple. You must understand that he has never learned to cope. There has never been a thing that Tom has not managed to bend to his will. Except for perhaps, me. Everything else he has managed carefully. You are a foreign thing to him_." 

Medusa shrugged, " _Either way, he will learn. It does not matter to me if he take it well, or not. You are welcome here whenever you'd like, however. I am happy with the conversation. I will always offer my home to snakes. If he comes again, make sure you come as well_." 

One of the snakes made a sort of laughing sound, " _Or, just bring him with you! I don't think any of us would mind seeing a pretty face again._ " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the actually long for me delay. I've been feeling a lot of anxiety about this story lately tbh. Also school has been hell.   
> As always comments are greatly appreciated! I hope you're all having a wonderful week!


	19. Friendship

The night was awkward, tangibly so. Even though the rebuilding was going so well, they were still sleeping in the makeshift rooms. Aphrodite and Eros insisted on staying the day they returned from the Underworld. Ares and Aphrodite got their own. Eros insisted that they seclude themselves. When Medusa mentioned that he didn't mind them being close, Eros rolled his eyes. 

The blonde hissed up at him, "You're too innocent. You _do not_ want them close by you. Trust me." He kept instructing them to move it further and further away until you could barely make it out across the dark horizon. 

Aphrodite had looked slightly saddened by the arrangement and moped at being away from her 'baby', but Medusa could see a wicked gleam in her eyes. Ares didn't bother hiding any of his excitement. The God began stripping off his clothes before he even got to their temporary bedchamber. Medusa immediately whipped around in the opposite direction. "H-he just- he didn't even wait," he mumbled. 

Eros sighed in exasperation, "If you're around them long enough you get completely desensitized to it. They are my parents. I'm around them plenty. This is normal for me. My father would love to become a nudist, but that would never happen. He does not feel secure enough around others. Nudity is not good for war. And while my mother usually lacks jealousy, Ares and I are her exceptions. With Ares, she wants to be the only one to see him in certain ways. Nude, romantic. She can be terrifying if she believes someone will steal him away from her." 

Medusa had always seen a lingering storm in Aphrodite. She reminded him of something wild. She was always gentle with him and gentle with Eros. She was loving to Ares. She was friendly to Athena. He had never seen angry. He was grateful. "I have never seen her wrath. I never want to," he turned his attention to the remaining 'room', "Do you want to...take turns?" 

Eros raised an eyebrow, "Take turns? Like one of us can be a lookout? There's no need. The dogs will wake us if there is an intruder. Father is not too far away and he would crush them. So would I. And mom. Simple. We're safe." 

Medusa did not doubt their safety. At all. He was a little worried that he would be sleeping so far away from the war God, but he also knew that several dogs working as an alarm would wake anyone. Possibly even the dead. He knew that his eyes could turn mortal creatures to stone. He knew that the Gods and Goddess he was with wouldn't let anything happen to him. That was not his problem. His problem was that it was a tiny space. For two people. 

"I am not worried," he replied, "It's just a small space." 

If anything winged God just looked more confused. His brows knitted together as he thought deeply. "Isn't that good though? It's supposed to freezing tonight. The more body heat the better," Eros surmised. 

Medusa did not know how to explain the problem to his friend. He decided not to try. It would complicate things and there were so many different ways Eros could take it. He didn't want him guessing something that wasn't true. To put it bluntly, he thought the love God was attractive. Incredibly attractive. Most people who were attracted to men thought so. Eros was sharp and haunting, with broad shoulders emphasized by powerful wings. Gentle curls framed his face and there was a small beauty mark above his upper lip. 

But, he felt nothing other than friendship. A brotherhood. It was an awkward situation that he didn't know how to deal with. He took a deep breath and nodded in agreement, "Yeah okay. I guess you're right. I don't exactly radiate body heat like I used to." 

Eros nodded and took the temporary roof off of. He climbed inside first and scooted towards the left. He took a deep breath and climbed in after. He stood towards the left of the shelter and grabbed the roof. He began to lay down as he placed the roof back in its place. It was easier in the dark of the shelter than he thought it would be. He could barely make out his features in the dark. He had poor eyesight before and the transformation didn't help much. It turned out that snakes did not have great eyesight. Currently, he was grateful. 

"What was the Underworld like?" Eros whispered. He said the word 'Underworld' so quietly Medusa could barely understand him. He bit on his lower lip to prevent the laughter bubbling in his throat. 

"Dark. It is hard to see unless you're close to a source of fire, or something glowing. Everything is tinted red. It feels like its always about to rain. It never does. It smells of Earth and the damp. The ground is mossy." 

"And...Hades?"

"I don't know how to describe him. He is...distant. Everything about him is distant. His emotions, his expressions, his words. You can tell that he has become desensitized to his work. He doesn't embrace it, but he manages it perfectly. Nothing is out of order. Also, I wanted to tell you that I changed my name." 

"You changed your name!?" 

"Yes. Persephone told me I could. It's been done before. Deep down, I am still Harry. I still love the garden. I still love basking in the sun. I still love figs drizzled with honey. I am still Athena's child. I still think Luna is amazing. I still love you. I am still me. I just answer to a different name." 

The silence was heavy, like a deep fog had descended upon them. It lasted for what felt like hours. Then Eros shifted slightly closer and said, "Well names don't matter anyway. Do they? Mostly they are chosen for us and we are stuck with them. Yours is different now. What did you choose?" 

He smiled, "Medusa." 

Eros laughed slightly and muttered, "That means cunning, right? Nice." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter highlighting friendship, because I miss my friends and having them. I figured this was a nice way to try and close that gap.  
> Thank you all so much for your continued support <3 and for those of you who have stuck around. I greatly appreciate it. Your comments give me so much happiness.


	20. Tuesday's with Eros

It is damp, heavy. Like it always is. The air is pleasantly warm. The atmosphere was not everyone's favorite, but it was his home. It had been for decades. He was familiar with the overgrown ivy. The water in his room was warm, clean, and deep. He could stay there much longer than the average mortal. All the decorations were his own. He created them just by looking at them. Magic, truly. 

Perhaps it was unnerving, a stone cavern hidden deep within the walls of an ancient castle. Perhaps it wasn't ideal, an entrance made of pipes that connected to a sewage facility. Perhaps it was creepy, a garden of horrified statues. It was not to him. Medusa thrived in the seclusion, Athena rerouted the sewage system, and the garden was a reminder of his strength. No mortal, no thousand-year-old creature, no God would touch him. 

The chamber represented safety, which was once hard to come by. Whenever he thought of the past, he thought of her. Luna. The nymph of the freshwater lake he had visited so frequently. He remembered running with her all over Greece, Asia, Africa. They had searched so desperately for a home once while being bombarded by fortune seekers and wife hunters. Medusa's head would fetch a pretty penny and nymphs were so beautiful. 

Medusa never allowed harm to reach them, to reach her. He turned to them all to stone, or Luna drowned them within her waters. She was not the murderous type, but she did not take kindly to strangers who wanted her friend's head. They had made a great team once. Nymphs did not live forever. They grew old and perished of old age just like humans. It just took them longer. He had Luna for decades. She died within this Chamber and he never left for long since. Medusa always returned. 

Perhaps it would have been a lonely existence since then, but that was not the case. He had been bombarded by so-called heroes and ancestors of Slytherin every now and then. The Gods and Goddesses also came by to visit. Ares dropped by once every other month, Aphrodite always came with him. Athena and Persephone visited twice a month, Athena's visits always landed on Thursdays. Hades had only visited twice. Eros was his most frequent visitor, who arrived every Tuesday without fail. 

Today was a Tuesday, and Eros arrived right on cue. The God's appearance had hardly changed. Eros was still baby faced with eyes that were just a touch too big. His blonde hair was still curly and he was still short. There were a few changes from back then, though. His eyes no longer gleamed with innocence. His body had gained the occasional scar. He was taking after Ares in that regard. He rushed forwards to meet him. 

The snakes he had grown so fond of perked up as well. They loved Eros almost as much as he did. They hissed in pleasure at the love God's voice as he announced himself. They had so many different things to say. 

" _EROS I'VE MISSED YOU_ -" 

" _It's only been a week_!" 

" _Ah, the short one is back, wonderful_." 

" _Ask him if he brought any gifts for us_!" 

" _Ah...the Chamber of handsome youths. It never fails to deliver_."

Eros laughed at their wiggling display. He knew them all by name and greeted them, one by one. He reached out to stroke them as if it was normal to pet your friend's hair snakes. Medusa was so incredibly fond of their friendship that sometimes it felt like his heart would burst. Luckily it never did. 

The love God turned his attention to him and said, "So what's new around here? Anyone else trying to sneak a basilisk into the Chamber? Or maybe my father is planning a prank on me that I should know about?" 

"No basilisks thankfully. That was only once, but once is too many. I do not appreciate them encroaching upon my territory. It makes things difficult. As for your father, if Ares had any great pranks planned I wouldn't tell you. You've never told me about any of them," Medusa grinned, "However there has been a recent intrusion." 

Eros raised an eyebrow and glanced around. His eyes fell on all of the statues. "I don't see anyone new. Did they escape?" His hands slowly inched towards the bow he kept strapped to his back. 

Medusa shook his head, "No. He did not. I...led him out. He did not threaten me. He was not looking for me. Its been forever since a descendent of Slytherin came down here. I suppose I've been unknown to them for a while now. He just kind of happened upon me. I wasn't sure what to do so I let him go." 

Eros whistled and responded, "Well that's new. Surprisingly new. You just allowed a mortal to know you for the first time in centuries. One who, I can imagine, find themselves back down here at any point. Is this what you want? To be known again?" 

He found himself shrugging. He was not entirely sure. "I don't know," he replied, "I don't really care about him if I'm being honest. I have only met him once. He didn't exactly give me a stunning first impression. There is no trust or much of anything at all. He is a liar. However, there's something else about him-" 

Before he could mention what it was the snakes interrupted, sensing an opportunity. 

" _He looked rough so we took pity_ -" 

" _What do you mean there was something else about him!? He flipped us off!_ " 

" _Incredibly powerful magical reserves_..."

" _A jawline for days_ -" 

Eros stared at them in amusement and asked what they were saying. Medusa shook his head and muttered, "I refuse to repeat anything they're saying. You should all be ashamed of yourselves honestly. What I meant to say was that he is one of the only mortals I've met to be...strangely enchanted by me. So accepting, and even beyond that." 

The blonde God glanced at him and smiled sadly. "I am pleased to hear that he's not blind," He murmured. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, life is crazy right? I'm sorry that I have been gone from this for a while now, but I do think I needed a slight break from it. I did write a little Hades/Persephone as Harry/Voldemort snippet thing in the meantime if you're interested. Thank you all for you amazing continued support. It's been very nice to come back to all of your comments whenever I'm not feeling very well. I appreciate you all so much. I hope you have a wonderful day/week!


	21. Nightmares

He is a dreamer, always looking forward. Scenarios play through his mind like a movie. He directs every single one. He is in control. He sets the scene, the mood, and the action. He presses play and edits when he needs to. Everyone knows this about Tom Riddle. He is a boy of many outcomes with answers to almost every single one.

It’s a talent that got him into Slytherin. The Sorting Hat immediately understood that this was the house for him. There could be no other. But, there was something no one else knew about Tom Riddle. He did, actually, have plenty of dreams. He despised them.

All he wanted when he slept was the nothingness so many described. He was frequently assaulted with images and scenarios he had no control over. Some were deathly serious and others were completely ridiculous. One night he would dream about Professor Dumbledore figuring out he opened the Chamber of Secrets. The next night he would dream about Abraxas turning him into a peacock and laughing at his subpar feathers.

Most of his dreams were completely harmless. They were fleeting. They arrived, maybe impacted his mood for an hour or two, and departed. But sometimes he didn’t have dreams. Sometimes he had nightmares. Those were the worst. He could not escape, he could not move. They always felt so incredibly real that whenever he woke up it took him a while to realize that he was okay; That being awake in the Slytherin common room was not an illusion.

They always spawned off of his fears, his experiences. He had ones of starving to death slowly. He would be emaciated and begging. He had ones of being stuck in London in the middle of WWII. He was captured and tortured, or stuck in a bombing raid. He had ones of his death in various stupid ways. Tripping and choking on food were common examples. He recently had a nightmare where Medusa turned him to stone and threw his statue into the Black Lake.

This dream did not seem like a nightmare, but it reminded him of one. It felt too real in the way that only nightmares did. He could feel the grass on his feet. It was cool to the touch. The air was bitter and chilly with an unsettling stillness. A mystical fog surrounded the area, a garden filled with roses. They were all immaculate in their peak blooming season. Marble walls surrounded him with open archways, and torches hung above them. Large trees towered above and loomed in the fading light.

It was an incredibly strange dream. Usually, they featured something. An event, or a person. He was never on his own in the still like this. It sent a chill down his spine. Perhaps it was only a dream, but even still he had no control. That made it significantly worse.

There was a rustle in the trees. He whirled to observe them and only noticed the branches shaking slightly from the disruption. “Who’s there?” He demanded.

Nothing. Silence. Whatever it was continued to move around. He was completely unable to catch it. It leaped from tree to tree, jumped to the marble, crouched in the bushes, and breathed down his neck. It refused to stay still. It refused to answer. He searched his person for his wand. Tom didn’t have it.

Then he heard a voice. It was soft but it commanded his attention. “Are you Tom Riddle?” It questioned.

He was completely dumbfounded and slightly irked. He retorted, “Of course. This is my dream. Who else would be here?” More quietly he muttered, “What possessed me to dream of an annoying talking monkey?”

There was a violent whooshing sound and a sickening thud. Pain. His lungs ached for air. He found himself choking and coughing fighting for breath. His back writhed in pain. Somehow he had been thrown into the marble walls. Ordinarily, this would be when he would wake up. But he wouldn’t wake. He hurt.

The voice hissed, “I can hear you. Every word. I will not tolerate disrespect. I am not a monkey. More cheek from you and I can do much worse than fling you.”

Tom croaked, “I understand.”

“Good,” the voice purred, “I’m so glad we understand each other. Ordinarily, I would not bother with you. You are an evanescent, fleeting being. But you know something now that your kind does not. That puts you on my radar.”

This only further served to puzzle him. There were many things Tom Riddle knew that the other wizards and witches were not privy to. He murdered a rabbit. He knew how to unravel someone's mind so delicately it would drive them insane. He knew how to control various animals. He had found the Chamber of Secrets. Soon he would have both entrances under his belt. He knew where his paternal family lived and planned on visiting them very soon. 

The being behind the voice clearly sensed his confusion and sighed, "I mean you have been made known about the location of Medusa, where he sleeps and resides."

He felt himself growing very defensive. Yes, he did know. But that was for him to know. Only him. No one else would find the Chamber of Secrets. He stood up straight and stared ahead, "I have no idea what you're talking about. Even if I did I wouldn't tell you." 

He expected worse to happen, that's what the voice promised. Instead, it merely scoffed, "Of course you know, but I am pleased you are willing to lie about it. It just proves Medusa's point. You are a liar, but if there is anything to lie about I suppose it's his location. It cannot fall into the wrong hands. Do you understand?" 

"I wouldn't give it to anyone," Tom responded bluntly. It was not necessarily for the protection of Medusa. It was not for the creature's benefit. It was for his own. It was like his little secret that only he got to keep. There was no way he'd ever let anyone else step into it with their filth and contaminate it. 

"I don't doubt your words, mortal. But if you find yourself tempted to share some coordinates, let me share a few of my specialties with you." A body fell from the top of a tree. Tom took careful notice of the barely noticeable arrowhead lodged in a deadly artery. "I'm very accurate with a bow. I can kill you and you won't even notice I'm there. I can also make death look kind." Two different arrowheads fell from the tree. One was made of lead. It was thick and dull. The other was made of gold, shiny and sharp. "I can make you fall for literally fucking anything or anyone. I can get you arrested for beastiality within seconds. Or, I can infatuate anyone with the exact right means to keep you out of the picture. I can also make everyone around you hate you, want to kill you for themselves. I don't have to do it myself." 

"I understand." 

"Good...You may wake," the voice whispered. 

Tom found the strange fog begin to lift. He found himself waking up slowly, in a way he had never felt before. The Slytherin common room began to come into view slowly. Before he completely woke up he saw a blonde youth come down the tree carrying a minuscule golden bow. Interesting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your continued support and comments <3 it means the world to me!


	22. Hypnos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing a new POV!

The Underworld was almost as far from her domain as she could get. There was no sun or sand, just an eerie glow that came from the rivers. She did not need to approach the main gate or pay Charon to access Styx. Who she was here to see did not live directly in the Underworld, merely nearby. He lived on a nearby island that was surrounded by a permanent fog. She waded through the shallow waters with ease. There was a drier option for arrival, but Aphrodite was conceived of seafoam, blood, and mutilation. Water and mud did not phase her. She actually enjoyed it. It reminded her of when she very first rose from the sea. She had never been birthed, one day she was just...there. The island slowly came into view. It was beautiful and mystical. All the plants there admitted a gentle glow. Right in the center was a rather large cave, it’s entrance was covered in poppies and hanging moss.

She stepped onto the island as she approached it. She knelt and wrung some water out of her dress before she came close to the cave. Aphrodite didn’t want to be rude, so even if it was awkward, she knocked on the side of it. A hand slowly peeled back the hanging moss. The figure stayed shrouded in the deep dark of the cave. “Aphrodite?” It whispered, “Is that you?”

“Yes, it is.”

“Okay, come on in.” The figure stepped back to allow her entry. She walked inside and couldn’t help but smile at the sight. Even if there was no sun here, there was something gorgeous about the cave. It was deep and continued for what seemed to be forever. An incredibly extra chandelier hung from the ceiling, directly over the biggest bed she had ever seen.

She focused her gaze on the figure, who had immediately retreated to the bed. Hypnos kept his hair quite long. It was a beautiful shade of gold that enchanted his moonlike skin. It was pale and glinted sharply underneath the chandelier. He had wings, like Eros. They were very different in size and color, however. The wings of Hypnos were large and ebony in shade. His clothes were always strange to her. Hypnos only wore comfortable clothing, no matter how outrageous it might seem to the other deities. Currently, he lounged in a fluffy bathrobe.

Hypnos patted the silk-clad mattress and Aphrodite hesitantly sat beside the sleep God. She cleared her throat and said, “You wanted to see me? I have never gotten a request from you before. I recall that you don’t give many...”

Hypnos smiled, “I don’t. But you don’t have anything to fear from me. I am not here to antagonize you. I merely wish to inform you.”

Aphrodite glanced up and found herself looking into the endless depths that were the eyes of Hypnos. There was absolutely nothing in them except for a peculiar glimmer. Hypnos was renowned for being a gentle and understanding God, so she hadn’t been worried. However, his words caused her a great deal of concern. “What did you want to tell me?” She questioned.

“I do not have visitors,” he whispered, “Not often. Usually, they want something from me, or it’s my brother, Thanatos. Imagine my surprise when another winged God broke into my domain and temporarily hijacked my dream station?”

Eros. Of course. Her child, her counterpart, the first person she had ever loved. Perhaps even, the one who had taught her what love really was. She wanted to cry out of the deep, horrific fear that was ensnaring her. She fought it back. Her eyes snapped back to Hypnos, “What do you want in exchange?” She had become used to this. When she was a young Goddess and did not know how to use her abilities she often found herself in heaps of trouble. Aphrodite learned quickly that she could use favors to make those problems go away. It took her a while to realize that those favors were not simple acts of returned favor. They were horrific and disgusting things. They were unwanted advances and touches. They were rape and she found herself slowly being ripped to shreds in their wake.

After she found Eros, she found a renewed purpose in herself. It was no longer just her. It was _them_. Her eyes found the tiny child and she decided that she wanted him to have a better chance than she did. A better life than she did. So she set an example for him and gave him all the gentleness and love she could. But, when someone tried to take advantage of her from then on, Aphrodite unleashed her rage. She taught him to stand up for himself and others.

And he did. Sometimes, too well. Over the centuries, Eros blossomed into someone she couldn’t be more proud of. He was perfect to her. He tried his best to understand others, was incredibly loyal, and fiercely protective of those he loved. But, like Ares, he tended to go overboard. For the most part, he had been excused due to his youth and winning personality. But then he met Psyche and everything went to Hades. Eros was to be punished. Aphrodite could remember all of the awful punishments Zeus thought up and refused to let her child go through any of them. She offered herself up on the chopping block.

And here she was again, ready for a similar deal. Except, she was dealing with Hypnos. Not Zeus. The God of sleep looked horrified at her words. He did not stare at her with the lust that Zeus did. He shook his head and held up his hands, “N-no I don’t want anything. I wouldn’t tell anyone. I don’t even want punishment. I just wanted to tell you so that you would know and be prepared in case he did anything...drastic. He, well, already paid for it anyway.”

Aphrodite kept up from her position on the bed. She was horrified to think of how on Earth he paid Hypnos. “How did he pay you?” She demanded in a low hiss.

Hypnos maintained his awkward, but calm exterior. This only made her feel marginally better. The God continued in a gentle tone, “Well firstly he cleaned some. He washed these sheets. He polished that chandelier. And then,” Hypnos suddenly laughed, “He gave me a fucking ticket.”

She blanked, “A ticket? To like a mortal football game?”

“No.” Hypnos held out a ripped piece of paper. Aphrodite took it glanced over the cursive of her son’s writing. It read: _Ticket to Hypnos. This ticket is good for any of the following Eros Services he may require. Including: Fetching some grocery items, more cleaning (you need it tbh), relationship advice, love and hate serves, or a one-time hitman job. Turn it into Eros to receive your service._

She couldn’t help but smile at the continued childishness of Eros. It was one of the little things that had remained from his childhood that she treasured so much. When he was younger she always received little tickets as presents for her birthday, and whenever he felt like it. Still, she would have to speak to him. Eros poking around in a mortal’s dreams was bound to lead him into trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow look, a post in the daytime, wild-   
> Thank you all for your continued support and commentary <3


	23. Hecate's Advice

He found himself going to her frequently. It wasn’t what he expected to happen. She was fierce and the intensity surrounding her never wavered. She was not known for her kindness, but he thought she was interesting and grew to adore her. So Alphard Black met with Hecate once a week.

The first few times he met with her it was never intentional. She sought him out. Her statue would move in the Malfoy's garden, he would hear her amongst his thoughts, or he would see her out of the corner of his eye. To be honest, she was terrifying. Adjusting to her was not easy. When he told her that she was hard to get used to she grinned, "It's a bit like drowning. At first, it's horrible. You panic, thrash, and the water fills you. It's not peaceful at all, but in the end, there comes a stillness. I am like that." 

The comparison was dark but true. Her various appearances terrified him at first. He would have nightmares featuring Hecate. Alphard became an incredibly jumpy child who was always looking over his shoulder. There was no escape. She was just everywhere and appeared to know everything. There was not a place in the waking world or dream world he could escape her. And then there was a strange acceptance of his fate as he slowly began to seek her out. This pleased her immensely. She taught him how to create balls of light with just his willpower. The pleasure of Hecate reaped great rewards. 

He had learned much about her and also nothing at all. Hecate was a mother. Her most notable child was the enchantress, Circe. Circe was notorious for turning her enemies into wild animals. She was considered the mother of transfiguration. Her spells were permanent, not temporary. She had passed away centuries ago and sometimes her ghost visited Hecate. Hecate was also the Goddess of lost things, which was somewhat unknown. She was the one who found Persephone in the Underworld and had a knack for finding things in the dark. 

He climbed up the stairs to the incredibly familiar seventh floor and waited in front of the Room of Requirement. The entrance shifted into an ancient wooden door that he casually opened and slipped into the enchanted room. The moss felt soft underneath his shoes. He discarded them off to the side and sat on a log not completely covered in mushrooms. 

He directed his gaze towards the statue and immediately started talking, "Hey Hecate, I've got some news." 

Alphard Black knew that he made a mistake as soon as the Goddess arrived. She smelled awful. His hands immediately flew to his nose to cut off inhaling any more decay. Hecate giggled at his reaction and stood back as she observed his disgusted state, "You would think that by now you would be used to this. Bringing the dead back to life and messing with them is part of who I am." 

He knew and understood that, but it never got easier. He glanced at her and the state she was in. Her three heads gazed down at him in amusement. All of their hands and arms were covered in different bits of gore. They were caked with old, dried blood and varying degrees of puss. She was clearly unbothered. This was her work, her life, her purpose. Of course, it couldn't phase her. The sight of human decay did not bother him as much as the horrific smell. 

"It's just the smell," he muttered. His voice sounded incredibly nasally thanks to the continuous pressure he kept on his nose. 

"Corpses wouldn't be found as often if they smelled like roses," the Hecate in the middle stated. 

All of the heads in unison murmured, "Besides, I cannot smell the rot." Alphard often forgot that Hecate actually couldn't smell anything. She had lost that sense long, long ago. She claimed she didn't miss it at all. 

"Well screw you and your lack of smell. Everyone else around you suffers and you experience literally nothing," he sighed heavily, "That's beside the point anyway. I actually do have something important to tell you." 

Hecate purred as one, "You don't just want my company?" 

"Not this time. You remember Tom Riddle?" Hecate nodded and so he continued, "Well he found the Chamber of Secrets. That in itself is a feat. Its location has been a mystery for centuries. And somehow Tom Riddle manages to find it at age sixteen. He finds it after six years of being at Hogwarts. And not only that, but he found someone important inside."

"Oh?" The Hecate on the right questioned. 

"Tell, tell, tell," They chanted. 

"Medusa lives within the Chamber of Secrets." 

Hecate, who at first had looked amused, ceased to. All three of her heads glanced at each other before looking back at him. "That is...certainly news. His location has been unknown to most of us for an incredibly long time now. Those who had known would never tell anyone. Medusa is in a precarious situation... I believe things will begin to move rapidly." 

The Goddess hardly ever looked concerned. To see her in such a state of confusion and shock was disconcerting. "W-" he cleared his throat, "What do I do?"

The heads looked at each other once again. Their empty eyes conveyed nothing, but the twist of their mouths spoke of concern. The middle Hecate spoke, "Normally I do not extend myself in these situations, but I have grown quite fond of you. Once you were terrified of me and now you run to me. I am a Goddess of change, crossroads. By changing your mind so drastically you have done me a great honor. You have made sacrifices for me and have gifted me with companionship. You will always have me, whether you want to or not. I would suggest not picking a side. This will become a trampling ground for the Gods. Do not allow yourself to get sucked into the squalor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all of you who celebrated Thanksgiving I hope it went well! If you do not I still hope you had a great day! Thank you so, so, so much for all of your commentary <3 It's the best thing for this sad holiday season. Also updates might be a bit slow coming up considering this is my finals week. This will be the end of my first semester in college and honestly? I'm like super emotional about it. Like so many things have happened since I started college. Life is a very wild time.   
> Anyways, have a great night/week!


	24. The Waking

  
When he woke, he was in a state of shock. His body ached all over. It felt like he had been hit by the Hogwarts train. That was not an ordinary dream. Dreams did not bleed into reality. Tom peeled himself off of the bed and slowly stood. He grabbed the bedpost for support and was immediately grateful for his status that allowed him to have a room to himself.

Nagini made her way from the bed to his side quickly. “ _Master_ ,” She inquired, “ _What’s wrong_?”

“ _I had a...nightmare_ ,” He explained, without actually explaining it. He didn’t know how to tell her that it was also somehow a reality. He was aware that Nagini did not have dreams and the concept of them was foreign to her. 

“ _Ah nightmares, sometimes truly disturbing. What was this one about? Abraxas gambling away all of his money, unable to fund your campaign? Foolishly agreeing to eat a Lemon Drop and spilling all of your secrets to Dumbledore_?” Nagini teased.

He knew that his familiar was just trying to make him feel better, but this was not just a simple little nightmare. Instead, he slowly unbuttoned his shirt and angled himself to where he could see his back in the mirror. His pale skin was currently black and blue with a colossal bruise. “ _I wish it was that simple_ ,” Tom muttered, “ _But it's not. That was real. It had consequences_.”

Perhaps Nagini did not have dreams, but she was not a foolish snake. She curled herself around his legs and squeezed gently, “T _hat is abnormal. How did the injury occur? Were you chased_?”

No. There was no chase involved. He shook his head, “ _It wasn’t like that at all. It was still, and almost like a dream at first. But then I knew I was being watched. It felt like eyes were everywhere, just...observing. And then something moved. Everywhere. And it asked me questions, it threatened me. Usually, you can't choose your actions in a dream. You are subjected to the whims of your mind, but I had choices and I chose wrong_." 

His companion stiffened against his ankles. She had never heard him apologize before. He could hear the hesitance in her voice as she hissed, " _You mentioned that it threatened you_?" Her gaze shifted towards his back, " _Was this how_?"

It wasn't the main threat but it stuck, vividly, in a harsh smattering of the night sky against his skin. He had never heard of or seen a spell that could throw someone with such effort. Perhaps he had not searched hard enough, or perhaps there was something else at work. The stranger had mentioned Medusa and the importance of keeping their location under wraps. 

" _That was more of a punishment than a threat_ ," he admitted, " _I offended him while under the assumption that it was merely a dream. Mostly he wanted to know that I would keep the location of Medusa, the snake man, safe_ ," At this Tom scoffed, " _As if I'd let anyone else in so easily_." 

He was always a fiercely jealous person. His things belonged only to him. No one else had any right to them. He would destroy his property willingly if it meant no one else could get their filthy fucking hands all over them. He had done it before, violently breaking apart a piece of candy and shoving it in a muddy hole he knew the boys at his orphanage regularly pissed in. He didn't care what he broke or ruined in order to secure his possessions. The Chamber of Secrets was still his, even if a strange being resided there. 

Nagini perked up at the mention of Medusa. She unwound herself from his legs and reared up to face him. There was a prideful gleam in her eyes as she spoke, " _Speaking of the snake man, I have found the other entrance. You no longer have to slide down the shit pipe. You'll be much more presentable from now on_." 

That was great news. Tom Riddle was not known for being disheveled and that could not keep occurring. He wouldn't allow it. He let some of the tension leave his shoulders and he slowly knelt down to stroke Nagini's scales. Her scales were cool and pleasant to the touch. " _You were quick_ ," he praised, " _I am proud of you_." She preened at his words. He never told her that he 'wouldn't be able to do it without her' and she knew that. He would not lie to her like that, even if it was painful. Tom would be able to find it eventually, but Nagini made his life easier. 

It worked both ways. She could catch rabbits by herself. Her muscles were powerful and she was quick. Nagini was also cunning and very capable of taking down prey. However, he was often the hand that fed her. Tom made her life easier. It was a symbiotic relationship that had come to mean so much more than that. The incredibly snarky snake slithered her way into becoming his companion with ease. 

" _Of course you are_ ," she replied, " _I was faster than you would have been_." A spark of annoyance burst under his skin and he quickly poked her snout. She hissed in mild displeasure before continuing, _"I also did you a favor while I was there_." 

" _A favor_?" He inquired. 

" _A favor_ , " she repeated, " _It's a good thing I did. You were in a state when you returned from the chamber. I assumed that you had not been on your best behavior when you met the snake man. I smoothed things over for you. I am allowed to come and go as I please, and I can bring you with me. You're welcome_." 

If this was anyone else they would be dead or put on his increasingly growing to-die list. However, this was Nagini. The heat still boiled underneath his skin and he still had the urge to throttle her into oblivion. The difference was, he did not harm her. He never harmed her. He snapped, " _Fuck you Nagini. I didn't tell you to do that_!" 

Her voice was calm, like a soothing balm to the itching of his desires. " _I understand that I have crossed a line and I apologize for hurting you,"_ she murmured _, "But I am not sorry for what I did. I know it will take a while for you to understand that I was only helping and not intentionally going behind your back, but I have secured you an opening. I also know that he responds deliciously to compliments_." And that was precisely what he needed to hear. He was _very_ good at flattery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for my actually kind of long absence. I actually had half of this chapter type up December 2nd. I didn't complete it until like 5 minutes ago. Long story short, life is not my friend at the moment. I don't know how long the gaps between posting will be honestly? But I haven't given up on this story and I'm still very fond of my little project.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very dumb idea that I had a couple of nights ago while listening to 'From Eden' by Hozier. I hope it's somewhat enjoyable to read? I haven't written anything that I've actually wanted to in a while so I thought I'd give it a go.


End file.
